Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions
by Green-hat2001
Summary: Lloyd has unexpected emotions, he tries to contain them, but he is having a very hard time doing so, because if the others See they will find out. Lloyd doesn't want that. Not at the moment anyway. Rated T: Cuz I'm scared it will get removed or something xD
1. Chapter 1

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _Lloyd Garmadon shot up from his bed. He was older now, it has been at least four months since the accident. The thunder outside wasn't helping Lloyd sleep. So what if he was now fifteen he still has his fears._

 _Lloyd sighed. He lied back on his bed and listened to the rain, he hated the sound of it but it was the only thing he could hear. Lloyd shared a room with Kai,Since him and Kai have become really close friend's Wu put them in a room together. Kai was sound asleep on the top bunk that's what Lloyd thought. Lloyd squirmed at the next lightning flash and thunder sound. He was truly scared._

 _He pulled his covers over his head. His heart pounded in his chest like a drum. Thunder boomed again. Lloyd made a small whimper sound. "Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd heard Kai call out his name. Lloyd emerged from under the covers._

 _"Are you okay down there?" Kai asked staring up at the ceiling. "I heard you whimper."_

 _"H-how long have you been awake?" Lloyd asked shakily._

 _"I've been sitting here reading things on my phone. The thunder kept me up, it's impossible to sleep with that racket." Kai explained. "So a few hours."_

 _The thunder crashed and the lightning flashed._

 _Lloyd whimpered again._

 _This worried Kai. The red ninja leaned over the side of his top bunk. "You okay? Do you want me to come down there?" Kai asked, seeing Lloyd cowering under his covers._

 _"Y-yeah..." Lloyd felt foolish._

 _Kai climbed down the ladder. He sat on the end of Lloyd's bed. "What's up?"_

 _Lloyd came out from under the covers. "I-I..." Lloyd blushed from embarrassment. "I'm scared of the storm..." Lloyd looked down._

 _Kai smiled. "Hey it's okay. Everyone has their fears, I'm scared of water. What do you expect?"_

 _Lloyd looked up. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Thunder crashed and lightning flashed again. Lloyd jumped._

 _"Are you sure this is why you've been whimpering?" Kai tilted his head slightly._

 _Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, but don't tell the others."_

 _Kai snickered. "I won't."_

 _"I mean it Kai."_

 _"Okay, okay. I promise." Kai chuckled._

 _Lloyd smiled. "Good."_

 _"Do you want me to sit here till you fall asleep?" Kai asked. He used to have to do that with Nya when she was younger. She would have a nightmare and Kai would sit at the end of her bed and sing to her softly till she fell asleep, Kai wouldn't sing to Lloyd though._

 _Lloyd nodded. Kai could see Lloyd's embarrassment._

 _"It's okay. I swear I won't tell the others." Kai put his hand to his heart._

 _Lloyd smiled. He snuggled down into his bed. He closed his eyes. Kai watched Lloyd._

 _Thunder boomed. Lloyd jumped a little._

 _"It's okay Lloyd. Nothing is going to happen." Kai reassured his friend. After around five minutes Kai could hear Lloyd's soft snores. Kai slowly got off of Lloyd's bed he climbed up the ladder and got into his own bed. He switched off his phone and went to sleep._

* * *

 _Lloyd slowly cracked open his eyes. He slowly sat up from his bed and yawned and rubbed his eyes at the same time. Lloyd remembered Kai helping him fall asleep. He smiled._

 _Lloyd jumped out of his bed. He saw Kai sleeping on the top bunk. Lloyd took this opportunity to get changed into his green ninja suit. Lloyd climbed up the ladder. He poked Kai's leg. "Kai." Lloyd poked him again._

 _Kai rolled over. "Five more minutes..."_

 _Lloyd poked him again._

 _"Fine I'm up." Kai sat up._

 _Lloyd climbed down from the ladder and walked out the room._

 _He walked down the hallway and into the living room, "Hey guys."_

 _"Hi Lloyd." Everyone said in sync._

 _Lloyd waved and sat down on the sofa next to Jay._

 _"Hey." Jay said. "Where's Kai?"_

 _"In the bedroom." Lloyd explained._

 _"Oh okay. Lazy ain't he?"_

 _"What and you're not?" Kai's voice came from behind the green ninja and the blue one._

 _"Oh hey Kai." Jay laughed awkwardly._

 _Kai shook his head and walked over to Nya. "Hey Nya. How are you doing."_

 _"Oh I'm doing good. How about you?"_

 _"I'm okay, just checking up on you. That was one nasty storm last night." Kai leaned against the window sill._

 _"Yeah I know." Nya nodded. "I was okay."_

 _Kai smiled. "Good. Hey don't tell the others, but Lloyd was scared." Kai whispered._

 _"Really?" Nya was surprised._

 _"Yeah. I had to sit at the end of his bed, like when I had to do that with you when you was little." Kai chuckled._

 _Nya pushed him playfully. "Shut up!"_

 _Kai laughed. "Alright. Talk to you later." Kai walked off._

 _Kai walked over to Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon._

 _"So, what are we doing today Sensei's" Kai had to get used to addressing two sensei's._

 _"Kai, I believe it is your turn to train Lloyd at little more." Sensei Wu took a sip of his tea._

 _"I agree." Sensei Garmadon said. (A/n: I didn't make him evil like I did in my last story read it if you haven't already Ninjago: Deep regards)_

 _Kai rolled his eyes. "Okay. Hey Lloyd! You peanut! Follow me!" (A/n: Thanks to unusual dolphin for this new name for Lloyd (Guest from last story) )_

 _Lloyd got up and followed Kai._

* * *

 _"Okay." Kai pulled a dummy in front of Lloyd. "Concentrate or this will destroy you. You need to destroy it."_

 _"How can this destroy me? It's just a dummy." Lloyd asked._

 _Kai pressed a button. The dummy took out swords and chainsaw._

 _"Oh."_

 _"Don't use your eyes." Kai tied a blue blind fold over Lloyd eyes._

 _Kai took a step back. "Dummy start."_

 _The dummy began taking attacks at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd listened. He could hear the chainsaw coming from his left. He ducked. He kicked in the direction it came from. He kicked the dummy sending it backwards._

 _The dummy came towards Lloyd with a sword. Lloyd could hear the wheels. He jumped and landed an attack on the dummy's head._

 _He then heard the chainsaw come up from behind._

 _"Ninja go!" Lloyd spun around. He followed the sound of the chainsaw and destroyed the dummy._

 _It feel to the ground._

 _Kai walked up behind Lloyd. "Okay don't kick it's me." Kai removed the blindfold._

 _The light burned Lloyd's eyes, "Ow."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The light."_

 _"Oh right."_

 _Lloyd looked down. "I destroyed it."_

 _"Yes you did." Kai held his hand up. "Don't leave me hanging."_

 _The others walked in just as they high fived._

 _"I see you destroyed it." Zane pointed out the obvious._

 _"No duh!" Cole rolled his eyes. (A/n: If you got this far write in the reviews Cole: NO DUH! )_

 _The two brothers walked in front of Lloyd._

 _"You're training has gone well." Wu said._

 _"Yeah. Kai is an awesome teacher." Lloyd said._

 _"What about the others?" Lloyd's father asked._

 _"No offense..they don't explain anything..." Lloyd chuckled. "Oh yeah. Zane is a cool teacher too."_

 _"Hey!" Jay yelled_

 _"What!" Cole groaned._

 _"..." Zane didn't know what to say. "Yay?"_

 _Kai laughed at Zane's response._

 _Everyone left the train ground, except for the brothers. They stayed to meditate._

 _"They are getting close." Wu said._

 _"I noticed." Garmadon smiled._

 _"That's why I chose Kai to train Lloyd. It's best to train with someone you trust then with someone you don't." Wu said wisely._

 _"Indeed. I believe so." Garmadon nodded._

* * *

 _It was dinner time, Cole cooked, nobody was looking forward to trying his noddles._

 _Everyone got their plates, it looked tasty, but did it taste..tasty?_

 _"Zane you try first!" Jay exclaimed._

 _"No, you try first." Zane replied back at Jay._

 _"Kai you try first." Jay gulped_

 _"No."_

 _"Lloyd?"_

 _"..." Lloyd looked at Kai. Kai shook his head slightly. "No...?"_

 _"Fine I'll try it." Jay took some noddles out of the bowl with his chopsticks. He put it in his mouth, He chewed twice. A smile appeared on his face. "Hey not bad!"_

 _"That's because I bought them I didn't make them." Cole rolled his eyes, eating his food._

 _Lloyd was still worried about eating it._

 _Lloyd looked at Kai again. Kai smiled at him Lloyd's heart pounded, 'Why..is my heart pounding? I feel weird...' He thought. Kai's smiled reassured Lloyd. He began eating his noodles. Looking away from Kai._

 _"I'm not dead am I?" Zane asked._

 _"No Zane."_

 _"Okay good. That means Cole's cooking has not killed me." Zane joked._

 _"You're sense of humor Zane." Jay face palmed._

 _" Ha, ha"_

 _Everyone shook their heads._

 _"Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd looked up at his father._

 _"Nice work in training today." Lloyd's father smiled at him. Garmadon has really changed, from evil to good._

 _"Thanks dad." Lloyd smiled._

 _Garmadon carried on eating his food._

 _Lloyd took a peek at Kai. His heart pounded again. He looked away, 'What is wrong with me?' Lloyd frowned in thought. 'Every time I look at him my heart beats like a drum...'_

 _"Lloyd you okay?" Jay asked noticing he was frowning._

 _"Huh...?" Lloyd was snapped out of thought._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Oh yeah, just thinking." Lloyd answered._

 _"About?" Cole was curious._

 _Lloyd looked anxious. If any one knew he was thinking about Kai he was in for it. His heart pounded again. "N-nothing!" He said in a shaky voice._

 _'What is wrong with me? ' Lloyd shouted in his head. Lloyd rested his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands ._

 _Everyone looked at Lloyd concerned._

 _"Son? Are you feeling alright?" Sensei Garmadon asked worried for his son._

 _"I don't know..." Lloyd admitted. Lloyd sort of peeked at Kai. His heart pounded again. He groaned loudly._

 _'Something is wrong with me...every time I look at Kai..' Lloyd thought._

 _"Lloyd? What's the matter?" Garmadon was really worried about his son._

 **"Zane."** _Pixal spoke to Zane. (A/n: Shes inside Zane's head she only speaks a little not a main character.)_

 _"What is it Pixal?" Zane asked. Everyone drove there attention to Zane except for Lloyd._

 _"What is she saying?" Kai asked._

 ** _"I am reading Lloyd's heart pulse. It beats very quickly every now and then, oh look there it goes again."_** _Pixal said._

 _"Thank you Pixal." Zane cleared his throat._

 _"She said, Lloyd's heart pulse increases every now and then like it has increased again now." Zane said._

 _Everyone stared at Lloyd. He still had his face hidden._

 _"Lloyd is something the matter? What is the meaning of your heart rate increasing?" Zane asked._

 _Lloyd removed his hands from his face. "...I-I-I can't tell you!" Lloyd blurted out. 'Why is it ever_ _y time I look at Kai it happens?' Lloyd asked himself._

 _Zane watched Lloyd's eyes. They drifted to Kai. Then they shot back down to the table. His heart rate increased. Zane's mouth dropped open slightly. "I see..." He said to himself._

 _"What is it?" Cole asked._

 _"Nothing..." Zane lied._

 _"Can I go...please?" Lloyd needed to leave._

 _"Okay." Zane agreed._

 _Lloyd got up quickly an ran out of the room._

 _"What's up with him?" Kai asked confused._

 _"Let me go speak to him." Garmadon stood up. He bowed as he left. "I wonder what is wrong..."_

(A/n: So what do ya think? Good or NAH! XD)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _(A/n: Unusual Dolphin: Yes I used your peanut thing xD It was so funny I had too! Thank you for your kind review. Kai's Girlfriend: Hello again! Yes I did see that new episode! xD Also yes Kai should of sung, but he didn't :D Peace out! Till next time!)_

 _Lloyd's father walked through the hallways putting his wooden staff down gently every time he took a step. He knocked on the door he stood in front of._

 _Lloyd rose from his bed. 'Please don't be Kai...' Lloyd hoped in his head._

 _Lloyd opened the door. "Oh Hi dad."_

 _"Hello Lloyd. Can I come in?"_

 _Lloyd nodded and stepped out of the way. He shut the door when his dad settled in._

 _"What is the matter?Your little out burst of anger and confusion in the dining room it has worried me." Garmadon explained._

 _"Well, I...don't know what is wrong with me to be honest, I feel this strange connection with, Kai..." Lloyd explained._

 _Garmadon tapped the bottom of his chin. Then it came to him. "Sorry son I don't know." He lied. He did really._

 _"It's liked, every time I look at him my heart pounds..." Lloyd felt his heart pound again. "Or whenever I speak of him or talk to him."_

 _"And how long has this been happening?" Garmadon asked._

 _"Earlier on today..." Lloyd replied._

 _Garmadon nodded. "Now Lloyd, don't freak out." Garmadon saw Lloyd's expression._

 _Lloyd thought through his reasons, 'Oh god...'_

 _"You/I love Kai." They both said at the same time, Lloyd saying 'I' and Garmadon saying 'you'._

 _Lloyd's heart pounded again._

 _"..." Garmadon waited for Lloyd to say something._

 _"I won't be able to talk to him ever again!" Lloyd half yelled._

 _"No it's not like that. You can still talk to him." Garmadon tried to reassure his son._

 _Lloyd sighed angrily. "Aw man..."_

 _Garmadon smiled at his son, "Your secret is safe with me." and with that he walked out._

 _Lloyd groaned. "I can't believe I've fallen for my best and closest friend."_

 _"God damn it!" Lloyd practically screamed._

* * *

 _"What's up with Lloyd?" Jay asked. "He just screamed...'god damn it'"_

 _"Point out the obvious..." Zane face palmed._

 _(A/n: Are you ready?)_

 _"No duh!" Cole rolled his eyes. (A/n: xD)_

 _Kai got a tad worried, "I'm going to go check on him." Kai turned around. He walked past Garmadon._

 _"Going to check on Lloyd?" Garmadon asked._

 _"Yeah." Kai nodded._

 _"Okay, he might not talk much." Garmadon warned Kai._

 _'Something must be seriously wrong with him...' Kai thought._

 _Jay and the others followed Kai. Garmadon and Wu stayed behind._

 _"Knock Knock!" Kai yelled from behind the door._

 _Lloyd opened the door, when he saw Kai his heart pounded in his chest._

 _Lloyd let the others in and shut the door behind him._

 _"What's up with you today?" Kai asked._

 _"N-Nothing." Lloyd stuttered._

 _"Don't tell us nothing is wrong when you just screamed..." Jay shook his head._

 _"Something is the matter. We can tell." Zane said whilst moving his left arm about._

 _Lloyd had to think of an excuse. "I uh..."_

 _Lloyd looked around the room. 'Excuse! Excuse!'_

 _"I can't tell you..." Lloyd laughed awkwardly._

 _"Okay Lloyd." Kai said._

 _Lloyd was relived, they stopped asking._

 _"Oh yeah! Tonight's there is going to be another storm!" Jay sounded excited._

 _Lloyd tensed up. "Storm...?"_

 _"Yeah. You know thunder, lightning!" Jay smiled._

 _"AND! We are spending the night together remember? Awesome storm sleep over!" Jay jumped in excitement._

 _"Yes we remember." Kai shook his head._

 _"Sleep over...?" Lloyd was confused._

 _"Yeah we decided on it when you left the dining room." Cole said._

 _"Indeed." Zane nodded._

 _"Mh-hm." Nya smiled._

* * *

 _Later on that night. The thunder roared and the lightning crashed. The rain hit the windows._

 _Kai and Lloyd were sitting on their beds the others, were sleeping in sleeping bags._

 _"Why did we choose our room again?" Kai asked._

 _"Your's the only one with a window..." Cole explained._

 _"Oh right."_

 _Lloyd was trying really hard to not show his fear. Every time the thunder crashed he would jump slightly. Nobody has seen, except Kai._

 _"It's almost midnight!" Jay was excited. "Then we can play games!"_

 _Kai shook his head. "How about sleep?"_

 _"Nooooo!" Jay moaned._

 _"Fine games." Kai scoffed._

 _"Yay first game is would you rather!" Jay exclaimed._

 _"Why that game?!" Cole groaned._

 _"What is would you rather?" Zane asked._

 _"Well, it's a game where you ask two questions for example, Lloyd," Jay began explaining._

 _"Uh yeah?"_

 _"Would you rather, have Kai kiss the floor? Or Kai kiss you?" Jay waited for an answer._

 _Lloyd's heart pounded in his chest._

 _"Lloyd don't answer that." Kai said._

 _"Lloyd answer it," Jay groaned._

 _"The first one..." Lloyd sighed._

 _"Then that person has to do it!" Jay exclaimed. "Kai do it."_

 _"No because that was an example! Let's play! Jay you go first!" Kai laughed awkwardly._

 _Jay shook his head. "Do you get it now Zane?"_

 _"Yes." Zane nodded, He then smiled._

 _"Okay good. Uh, Cole!" Jay pointed at Cole. The thunder boomed._

 _"Yup."_

 _"Would you rather, have Lloyd to punch you in the arm, or punch you in the leg?" Jay asked._

 _Cole gave him the 'Are you dumb?' Look._

 _"I would rather him punch me in the arm." Cole sighed._

 _"Lloyd, punch him."_

 _Lloyd got up off of his bed and gave Cole a light punch on his arm. "Done."_

 _Jay snickered. "Did you even try?"_

 _"No..."_

 _Jay shook his head._

 _It was Cole's turn. "Okay, Zane. Would you rather have...Kai try climb onto the ceiling or would you rather have him climb the wall?"_

 _Zane looked at Kai. "Ceiling." Thunder boomed. Lightning crashed._

 _Kai groaned. "I'm not spider Kai!" Kai groaned. "GAWD!" (A/n: XD If you've gotten this far write Kai: GAWD!)_

 _Kai stood up on his bed he reached for the ceiling. "Wait...how can I climb the ceiling?"_

 _"I dunno just do it!" Jay waved his arms about._

 _Kai jumped up he landed on all fours on the ceiling for a split second, before he fell and flipped over and landed face first on his bed. A muffled ow came from Kai._

 _Everyone laughed._

 _"Aw man my nose." Kai rubbed his nose._

 _"Careful it might fall off." Nya joked._

 _Kai chuckled. "It won't. Okay let's see. Lloyd!"_

 _Lloyd's heart pounded. "Y-yeah?"_

 _"Would you rather-" Kai was cut off by a loud shriek from Lloyd. The thunder scared him this time. Lloyd hid under his covers. Kai leaned over his bed side._

 _Everyone looked a little worried._

 _"Lloyd...?" Kai climbed down from his bed. He didn't get a response. "Guys let's just go to sleep."_

 _Everyone nodded. Kai climbed into his bed._

 _The others climbed into their sleeping bags._

 _The other were all facing away from Kai and Lloyd's bed, they all had their eyes closed, but nobody was really asleep._

 _Kai layed staring up a ceiling. "Lloyd?" He whispered._

 _Lloyd whimpered the thunder and lighting were really crashing and booming._

 _Kai climbed down from his bed again. He sat on the end of Lloyd's bed. "I'll sit here until you fall asleep." Kai said to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd nodded slightly._

 _Nya sighed quietly. She remembered her brother used to do that with her. She smiled slightly. 'He used to sing to me as well...'_

 _The thunder boomed again. Lloyd flinched._

 _Kai sighed. He watched Lloyd shake under the covers._

 _Nya remembered Kai used to sing Kelly Clarkson Stronger. It was her favorite song back then and it still is now. (A/n: Not my song DX) When Nya had a really bad nightmare, Kai would sing a song he made up._

 _Kai felt really bad for Lloyd, he was only fifteen, didn't mean he couldn't have fears..._

 _Kai looked at the others 'sleeping' on the floor._

 _They weren't asleep either. The thunder and lightning and rain kept them all awake._

 _Kai watched Lloyd roll over. He was still awake._

 _Kai looked up out of the window he looked at the stars. He sighed again. 'You're going to have to do it Kai, you know it...' Kai thought._

 _He took a deep breathe, "..."_

 _He exhaled. 'I can't do it...I only ever...' Kai sighed._

 _He switched off his phone. He watch the scared figure of Lloyd smile shakily at him. Kai smiled back,_

 _He looked down at his sister. He smiled even more, 'Alright Kai...this is Lloyd, no different form Nya...just help the kid out...'_

 _(A/n: the bold writing is carried on notes xD)_

 _"The stars shine bright tonight, they watch you from up above, trying their best to help you out...whether its a **nightmare** , thunder, lightning or **rain** , there's nothing to be ashamed about when your **scared** , it's a normal thing...just remember the stars are watching over **you**.." Kai carried on the you for a few seconds, " And even if you don't feel **it** , I'm still here for you..I don't care what **age** , I'll always have your **back**. No matter what, even if it's something stupid. I'll stay right by your **side** till you feel better about **everything**...I'm always **here** , Don't you worry about a **thing** , **Yeah**..." Kai went silent. _

_He heard Lloyd's quiet snores._

 _Nya smiled. That song reminded her of her childhood. She closed her eyes._

 _Jay and Cole were surprised. They didn't say anything. Zane fell asleep after Kai stopped singing._

 _It almost worked on everyone._

 _Kai smiled. He slowly got off of Lloyd's bed and climbed up the ladder, he snuggled down into bed and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago: _Unexpected Emotions_

 _"Morning!" Jay yelled waking everybody up._

 _"Morning Jay..." Kai yawned, He then felt eyes burning into him. Everyone was staring at him. "What?"_

 _"Nothing...it's just we all heard you singing to Lloyd last night..." Cole said._

 _"Yeah, reminded me of my childhood." Nya smiled._

 _Kai scratched the back of his head. "I only did it to help Lloyd sleep."_

 _"Oh yeah, thanks" Lloyd said._

 _"No problem pal!" Kai reached down and ruffled Lloyd's hair._

 _"Hey! No one messes up my hair!" Lloyd climbed onto Kai's ladder and ruffled Kai's hair. (A/n: If anyone can tell me where I got that quote from gets Cookies! And a personal notes of what I think about their previous reviews and if not I'll do something they ask me xD)_

 _Kai chuckled. "No one messes up my hair!"_

 _Lloyd laughed. His heart pounded quickly. He jumped off of the ladder. He smiled slightly._

 _"You guys are so childish..." Nya complained._

 _"We know." They both said in sync._

 _"Ah...boys." Nya shook her head._

* * *

 _After everyone got back into their usual clothes they all headed to the living room._

 _Garmadon and Wu were already there._

 _"Hello." Garmadon greeted them._

 _"Hi dad!" Lloyd smiled._

 _Wu bowed to them. They all bowed back._

 _"I dibs the video games!" Jay ran to the sofa._

 _"Hey no fair!" Cole ran with Jay._

 _"I want to play too!" Zane whined going along with them._

 _Kai and Nya exchanged looks and shook there heads, then they laughed a little._

 _Nya went to watch the other boys play._

 _"You wanna play after?" Kai asked Lloyd._

 _"No thanks."_

 _"Okay." Kai huffed. "Last night you really worried me." Kai's voice became serious. "I felt sorry for you, don't find me rude but why are you scared of storms?"_

 _"When I was little...and wore that stupid black robe. I was left alone in the dark, the first time I was alone there was a storm, one that knocked down a few things. I was left out in the rain, I was scared. No I was terrified. The thunder now brings back bad memories." Lloyd explained._

 _Kai rested his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "It's okay, I'll make sure nothing will happen to you. I promise." Kai smiled at him._

 _Lloyd smiled back. His heart pounded really quickly. He felt warmth rising on his face. He quickly looked away._

 _Kai removed his hand. "You okay?"_

 _"Y-yeah.." Lloyd walked away slowly._

 _Kai was confused. He brushed it off though he went and watched the others play._

 _Lloyd went up to the upper deck of the bounty nobody else went up there anyway._

* * *

 _Lloyd got to the top deck. He like to watch the clouds or the stars. He lied back on the deck with his arms by his side._

 _He looked up and watched the soft clouds pass by, covering parts of the sky and then reveling them again. He found out this is a good way to clear his mind. He smiled to himself. He closed his eyes and listened to nature, the wind blew through his hair, the birds that flew past tweeted their own songs, and the grass which wasn't to far below swayed. Lloyd took a deep breath in and then he exhaled. He opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the clouds again. He mind slowly drifted to Kai. 'His eyes glow a little at night, Kai is different, his eyes are red, he was born with them...' Lloyd felt heat rising on his face again. 'Kai's always so nice to me...'_

 _Lloyd sighed lovingly._

 _"Lloyd?" Kai's voice came from behind Lloyd. Lloyd sat up and turned around._

 _"You come up here too?"_

 _Lloyd nodded. "You can...join me if you want."_

 _Kai walked over and sat next to Lloyd. "Everyone wondered where you went, after we couldn't find you I left I told them I needed to clear my head." Kai lied down._

 _Lloyd slowly lied back down next to him, they both had their arms down by their sides. Their arms were touching. The feeling of having Kai next to Lloyd made his heart pounce inside._

 _"It's peaceful isn't it..." Kai watched the clouds._

 _"Yeah,it is." Lloyd smiled._

 _"Do you come up here often?" Kai asked turning his head to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd turned his head to Kai. "Yeah,I do."_

 _"That's why you go missing all the time?"_

 _"Yup." Lloyd nodded his head slightly._

 _"I only come up here to clear my head." Kai admitted._

 _"Is there something on your mind?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Yeah I guess you could say that." Kai turned his head away from Lloyd._

 _Lloyd found this strange. "Do...you want to talk about it?"_

 _"Well..I don't know." Kai sighed. He looked back at Lloyd._

 _"If you don't want to it's fine." Lloyd said quickly._

 _"Okay, I'll tell you parts of it." Kai took a deep breathe._

 _"It's more of a someone, that's been on my mind." Kai's face became a slight tone of red._

 _Lloyd noticed. "Do you like this someone?"_

 _Kai nodded slowly. "I have for a while now." Kai's face became more red._

 _"Is it Skylar?"_

 _"No..." Kai turned his head away from Lloyd._

 _"Okay. I'm guessing I don't know them. I won't ask anymore." Lloyd yawned,_

 _Having Kai close to Lloyd, still, made Lloyd's heart race even faster. Kai could hear his heart pound._

 _"Are you okay Lloyd?" Kai turned his head back over to Lloyd. Lloyd nodded._

 _"Uh. Yeah."_

 _"I can hear your heart racing." Kai said. "Are you scared of something?"_

 _Lloyd blushed lightly. "No."_

 _Kai saw his blush. He smiled mischievously. "Does Lloyd have a crush?" He teased._

 _Lloyd's face glowed red. "No..." He lied._

 _Kai chuckled. "Oh really. So, why are you blushing?"_

 _"I'm not!"_

 _"You are!" Kai teased again._

 _Lloyd groaned. "Fine yes I do."_

 _"Can you tell Kai who your crush is...?" Kai put on his puppy eyes._

 _Lloyd stared into them. "It's..." He almost gave in. "Someone you don't know." He lied._

 _Kai smiled. "Okay!" Kai then winked at Lloyd. "You're secret is safe with me!"_

 _Lloyd blushed even harder when Kai winked at him. Kai sat up. "I'll talk with you later. See you at lunch!"Kai got up and went back down to the lower deck._

 _Lloyd sighed with relief. 'That was close...but when he winked it was kinda cute...'_

 _Lloyd sighed. He had butterflies. He closed his eyes, he once again listened to the nature._

* * *

 _It was lunch time. Everyone was at the table except Lloyd._

 _"Where is green machine?" Cole asked._

 _"I am not sure." Zane said._

 _"Neither am I." Jay and Nya said."What about you Sensei Wu?"_

 _"I have not seen him since earlier today." Wu admitted._

 _"Same goes for me." Garmadon said._

 _"Kai?"_

 _Kai looked up. "I think I know where he is.I'll go get him." Kai stood up and left the kitchen._

 _He began walking to the upper deck. 'Why hasn't he come down yet?' Kai opened the hatch to the upper deck._

 _He saw Lloyd lying on the deck floor. He sighed._

 _"Lloyd?" Kai got no response._

 _He walked over to Lloyd, he had his eyes closed. He could hear soft snores. Kai smiled. "He fell asleep."_

 _Kai got on his knees next to Lloyd. He shook him gently. "Lloyd you peanut wake up!_ _"_

 _Lloyd slowly cracked his eyes open, "Huh...?"_

 _Kai chuckled, "You fell asleep."_

 _Lloyd sat up. "Sorry." He yawned._

 _"Lunch is ready." Kai got up and then helped Lloyd up. "Come on."_

 _Lloyd took a deep breath_ _. "Kai wait. I need to tell you something..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjago: _Unexpected emotions_

 _(Thank you for all your kind reviews! Yes the quote I used last chapter was from episode 45! When Kai said. "Hey nobody messes up my hair!" xD Well done those who got it COOKIES FOR YOU (::) (::) (::) (::) XD)_

 _Kai stopped in his tracks. "What is it Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd scratched the back of his head. "I..." Lloyd stopped talking._

 _Lloyd just stared at Kai._

 _"You...?" Kai urged._

 _"I uh..." Lloyd drifted his gaze away from Kai, his heart pounded. Kai walked in front of Lloyd._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Lloyd gulped, his heart pounding even faster. "I..uh...I." Lloyd was anxious._

 _Kai could hear his heart again. "Do you want to ask me how to get your crush to like you?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Wh-what gave you that idea?"_

 _"I can hear your heart pounding again." Kai said._

 _Lloyd looked at Kai, his face glowing light pink._

 _Kai noticed this. "Is it about your crush...?"_

 _Lloyd nodded. "but that doesn't matter forget it!" Lloyd walked past Kai, but he didn't get far because Kai grabbed Lloyd's wrist, he held Lloyd's wrist with a firm grip._

 _"Lloyd,what ever is wrong I need you to tell me." Kai said not looking at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd's heart set on fire inside, it was really pounding. Lloyd turned to face Kai._

 _Kai let go of his wrist. "Please tell me."_

 _"You're going to hate me if I do." Lloyd sighed._

 _"Lloyd,I'd never hate you." Kai said, smiling sweetly at him_

 _The green ninja blushed a visible shade of red, "My crush,It's...you." Lloyd looked up at Kai slowly._

 _Kai was staring a Lloyd. "It is?"_

 _Lloyd nodded. "if you hate me now I will...leave." Lloyd said turning away._

 _"Lloyd! Wait!" Kai half yelled._

 _Lloyd carried on walking, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me I know I'm hated." Lloyd opened the hatch door and left._

 _Kai stood there, the wind flowing through his hair. He sighed, "I already said..I'd never hate him." Kai walked back down to the lower deck._

* * *

 _"What's taking him so long?" Cole asked._

 _"We already finished lunch." Zane added on._

 _Lloyd walked into the kitchen._

 _"Oh about time!" Jay threw his hands into the air._

 _Lloyd sat down, without saying a word._

 _"Lloyd? Where's Kai?"_

 _"I'm right here." Kai answered before Lloyd could, he was leaning against the doorway._

 _"What took you two so long?" Nya asked._

 _Kai sighed. "It doesn't matter." Kai looked away from everybody._

 _Nya looked at Lloyd who was looking down at his feet. "Did you two have a fall out?"_

 _Kai didn't answer, neither did Lloyd._

 _Garmadon sighed. "I'm guessing you two did have a fall out."_

 _Kai walked up behind Lloyd. "Lloyd, we need to talk..." Kai huffed._

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes and stood up and followed Kai out of the room. They shut the dining room door._

 _"Lloyd! I told you I don't hate you! " Kai said._

 _"Well, it feels like you do." Lloyd looked down._

 _Kai rested his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "I promise. I don't..." Kai looked away. "You know...what you told me, on the upper deck?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"My crush, it's you." Kai said._

 _Lloyd blushed. "It-it is?"_

 _Kai nodded. "I didn't know if I should of told you or not."_

 _Lloyd was speechless. He smiled at Kai._

 _Kai smiled back sweetly. Lloyd put his arms around Kai pulling him in for a hug._

 _Kai was a bit shocked at first, he was used to hugs but only from his sister. He lifted up his hands and hugged Lloyd back. They both let go after a few seconds._

 _Lloyd walked back into the dining room._

 _Kai smiled. 'Finally, got it out.'_

* * *

 _When Lloyd walked back in he had a big smile on his face._

 _"What did Kai say?" Jay asked._

 _Lloyd's smiled widened. "A few things."_

 _"I am guessing they were good things." Zane guessed._

 _Lloyd's heart pounded. "Yup, they were."_

 _Kai walked back in. He sighed lovingly. He also had a dreamily look on his face, Nya knew that sigh and that face from anywhere._

 _Nya smiled mischievously. "So, Kai?"_

 _Kai faced Nya._

 _"Why the dreamily look?"_

 _Kai's face heated up. He didn't answer._

 _"Did you tell Lloyd something that you're not telling us?" Nya said._

 _Kai and Lloyd exchanged blushed faces. "No..." They both said slowly in sync._

 _Nya and Jay exchanged looks. "Okay, we'll find out whatever you're hiding soon enough." She said._

 _Kai nodded nervously._

* * *

"So what movie are we watching?" Zane asked.

The boys and Nya decided to have a movie night.

They sat in this exact order. Jay,Nya, Zane,Cole, Kai and then Lloyd.

"We could watch a horror film, or a romantic film or an adventure film." Jay said. "Pick."

Kai yawned. "Horror film."

"Romantic." Nya said.

"Adventure...?" Zane just said anything he didn't care really.

"Eh...Adventure?" Cole yawned.

"I pick horror." Jay said. "What about you Lloyd?"

"I don't care." Lloyd shrugged.

"Horror it is then." Jay put in the film, Death is destiny. It is about a murderer that took away a parents son and tried to kill him, but he escaped and now the murderer came back to finish the job.

The film started the eerie music began.

They all watched as the back story was explained.

Popcorn was passed around between them, as were drinks.

After about ten minutes the scariness began. They would all jump when jump scares appeared and they would gasp at murders.

Zane put his hand in the bowl, nothing was there, he sighed. He got up and went to make more popcorn, Cole followed him.

Nya was scared, Jay offered to sit outside with her whilst she calmed down.

Lloyd and Kai were alone. Lloyd leaned into Kai a bit more he was scared.

Kai put his arm around Lloyd's neck in a comforting manor. "You okay?"

Lloyd nodded. "Why?"

"You kinda, moved closer to me."

Lloyd blushed slightly. "Oh right sorry."

Kai chuckled slightly. "Something on your mind?"

The screen flickered. The killer began stabbing the poor boy, screams echoed around the room.

Lloyd stared in fear. Kai followed his eye line. "Are you scared?"

Lloyd nodded a little.

"Hey it's okay. It's kind of scary." Kai patted him on the shoulder with his hand, the one that was draped around his shoulders, Lloyd blushed even more.

Lloyd leaned on Kai. "This movie is weird."

Kai smiled. He kissed Lloyd on the nose, making him blush like crazy. "It's okay, I'll protect you."

They weren't even a couple yet, they just admitted their feelings,and Kai kissed him on the nose, 'Wow...'Lloyd thought.

Kai smiled when he saw Lloyd's blush.

The others that left stood in the doorway completely dumb founded. They all exchanged looks. They watched in silence.

"Don't do that!" Lloyd whisper yelled.

"Why worried that the others will see?" Kai asked.

"Yes!" Lloyd whispered.

Kai chuckled. "Don't worry, nothing will happen."

Lloyd shook his head, he relaxed onto Kai's shoulder. They carried on watching the moving.

Kai kissed Lloyd on the nose again. Making Lloyd's heart pound and making him blush like crazy again.

"...Damn it Kai..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _Kai slowly opened his eyes. He felt something leaning on him, he turned to his left, Lloyd was sound asleep on his arm. Kai chuckled. "Must of fell asleep after watching the movie." He said to himself._

 _Lloyd began to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly. His gaze met with Kai's._

 _"Morning sleepy head." Kai smirked._

 _"Morning." Lloyd sat up straight._

 _"I'm going to go freshen up. Talk to you later." Kai got up and went to their room._

 _Lloyd looked out the window. "I might go for a walk..." He got up and went into the room, as he entered he could hear Kai humming to himself in the shower. He snickered. He got changed into a short sleeved green top, and gray trousers and black shoes._

 _He walked out of the room, he shut the door behind him. He would freshen up later. He walked into the dining room where everyone else was._

 _"Lloyd? Are you gonna eat?" Jay asked._

 _"Nah. I'm going for a walk." Lloyd said. "Kai's in the shower so he won't be out for a while." Everyone nodded. "See ya." And with that Lloyd walked out._

 _He walked outside. The bounty wasn't airborne. He took a new path, he usually took a different one. He began walking through the forest. Watching birds fly by._

 _The sun wasn't very bright, and it was a normal temperature. Lloyd walked past Ninjago city. He normally walked around it. He carried on walking, until he got to a cliff. The cliff was leaning over a pool of water. Lloyd picked up a stone and threw it. It landed in the water with a soft plop._

 _Lloyd smiled. He began to walk back. He passed Ninjago city. He looked up. The clouds had darkened, and he could no longer see the sun. Lloyd felt a drop of water hit his nose. "Oh no..." He gulped. He picked up the pace, It began thrashing it down with ran._

 _Lloyd was getting soaked. Then thunder crashed. "Why is there a storm at this time of day?!" Lloyd yelled. The lightning crashed down in front of him. Lloyd screamed in shock. He could hear the thunder crash._

 _Lloyd shook. He was out in a forest alone. In a was wet and scared. He felt a sudden rush of dizziness, but he brushed it off. He looked for shelter. He stood under a tree with large leaves. He sat on the rock underneath it, his arms around his knees, he jumped at every crash and bash of the lightning and thunder._

* * *

 _Kai walked into the dining room wearing his red jumper with a orange top under neath and gray trousers. He heard the thunder crash._

 _"Lloyd..." Kai's eyes widened. "Where's Lloyd?!" Kai exclaimed._

 _Everyone stared at him. "He went for a walk. We expected him to be back by now." Zane said._

 _"W-walk...?" Kai;s left eye twitched. "Oh no..."_

 _Everyone was looking at Kai worried. "What is the matter?" Zane asked._

 _"Lloyd is scared of storms..." Kai gulped. His eye twitched again._

 _Garmadon looked at Kai concerned. "He is?"_

 _"Didn't you know?! He's out there! I gotta go find him!" Kai dashed off._

 _"Oh no..." Zane gasped._

 _Everyone exchanged worried looks._

 _Kai grabbed his coat and Lloyd's. He stepped outside. He called for Lloyd. "Lloyd?!"_

 _Kai ran the path Lloyd took earlier. "Lloyd?!"_

 _Kai was worried. The thunder crashed. The rain fell on his coat. The lightning shot down. "Lloyd?!"_

 _Kai ran into the forest. He saw Lloyd sitting on a rock shaking. He ran to his side. "Lloyd!" Kai shook him._

 _Lloyd looked up. "Kai!" Lloyd latched onto Kai. Kai gasped from shock. Kai put Lloyd's coat around him._

 _Lloyd hugged Kai close tightly. "It's okay, I'm here. Come on."_

 _Kai stood up. Lloyd stood up too. He then latched onto Kai's arm when the thunder crashed._

 _Kai lead Lloyd through the forest slowly. He was out of breath already._

 _When they reached the bounty they both went back inside. Everyone rushed to their side._

 _"Lloyd are you okay?"_

 _Lloyd nodded slowly. He let go of Kai's arm. He was still shivering. Lloyd put his coat on the coat rack as did Kai._

 _They all headed to the living room._

 _Lloyd was still soaking, he went to change. He went to talk to Kai._

 _They were all standing in a group._

 _"Hey buddy." Kai greeted him. "You okay?"_

 _Lloyd nodded. BOOM!_

 _Lloyd yelled and clutched onto Kai he put his arms around Kai's waist and buried his face into Kai's chest. Kai blushed deeply._

 _Everyone was worried for Lloyd._

 _Lloyd was shaking again. BOOM! CRASH!"_

 _Lloyd clung onto Kai for dear life._

 _Kai blushed even more. He just stood their completely dumb founded. "It's okay Lloyd."_

 _Lloyd let go of Kai. "S-sorry." He looked down at his feet after noticing Kai's blush._

 _"It's fine!" Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd looked up and smiled back._

 _BOOM! Lloyd jumped._

 _"You okay son?" Garmadon asked._

 _"Yeah..." He wasn't really._

 _CRASH!_

 _Lloyd wanted to latch onto Kai, he felt safe around him but he didn't want to make Kai blush again. All of the sudden Lloyd felt dizzy._

 _Kai noticed Lloyd looked pale. "Lloyd?"_

 _Everyone looked at the too._

 _"Y-yeah?"_

 _"Are you feeling okay? You look pale..."_

 _Lloyd shook his head slowly. He felt very light headed._

 _Kai was worried for Lloyd, everyone could see the worry in Kai's red eyes._

 _"Kai..." Lloyd's voice was weak. He grabbed onto Kai's arm for support. Kai was really worried._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I think I..." Lloyd's eyes closed, he fell back. Kai caught him. "Lloyd?"_

 _Kai scanned Lloyd's body. Everyone gasped. "What's wrong with him?" Jay asked._

 _"I think the rain made him sick." Zane said._

 _Kai caught Lloyd with one arm, which was behind his back. The other was gripping his shoulder slightly. He was leaning over him._

 _Kai careful picked Lloyd up bridal style. "I'm taking him to bed." Kai looked down at Lloyd. Clearly really worried. He walked out._

* * *

 _"There is no way! Rain could of done that..." Jay exclaimed. All of them in Kai and Lloyd's room. Kai was sitting at the end of Lloyd's bed watching Lloyd._

 _"It could of been something else..." Zane nodded. "He is definitely ill...maybe the fright of storms caused him to collapse." Zane informed everyone._

 _Garmadon was just as worried as Kai. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked._

 _"I do not know." Zane answered._

 _Lloyd began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eyes. "Ugh..." Lloyd groaned._

 _Kai learned over Lloyd. "Are you okay?!" He said quickly worry in his eyes._

 _Lloyd blink twice, he could see the worry in Kai's eyes. "I'm fine."_

 _Kai sighed in relief. He moved away from Lloyd._

 _"Lloyd! You are awake." Zane exclaimed._

 _"Phew..." Nya breathed out a deep breathe._

 _"Lloyd? Why did you faint?" Wu asked._

 _Lloyd looked away. "I felt...sick." Lloyd sniffed._

 _"He has a cold." Zane said._

 _Lloyd then groaned. "No! I hate colds!" He complained. He felt eyes staring at him. He looked at Kai, Kai had his knees huddled up to his chest he was hugging them he was watching him. He still had worry in his eyes._

 _"Lloyd?" His father called him._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You no longer go outside by yourself okay?" Garmadon said._

 _Lloyd nodded. "Yeah."_

 _Everyone said their goodbyes and get well soon and left, except for Kai._

 _Lloyd sat up slowly. "Kai are you okay?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah, just worried about you."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm-" Lloyd suddenly had a coughing fit. This made Kai worry even more. "fine..."_

 _Kai nodded slowly._

 _"You're not going to leave my side are you?" Lloyd sighed._

 _Kai shook his head. "No. Not until you are better." Kai leaned over to Lloyd. He put his hand on his forehead. He removed it._

 _"You have a high fever." Kai said. "Lie back down." Kai gently pushed Lloyd back down._

 _Lloyd blushed slightly. "Uh..."_

 _(A/n: This is so cliche xD One person gets sick one looks after xD I dunno it just goes! DONT KILL MEEEEE DX PLZ! If you got this far write this: Ninjago is amazing! xD)_

 _Kai stopped leaning over Lloyd. He went back into his ball._

 _The lights flickered. "Why did the lights flicker?"_

 _"JAY? ARE YOU MESSING WITH THE LIGHTS AGAIN!" Cole yelled from somewhere in the bounty. Clearly angry. "IT JUST MESSED UP MY GAME I WAS WINNING!"_

 _"No!" Jay yelled back._

 _The lights switched off. The door to Lloyd and Kai's room opened. "Fire boy! Fore!" Cole yelled._

 _Kai put his hand up he ignited it with fire. Everyone could see the ember burn color on Kai's face. Kai stood up off of Lloyd's bed. He stood in the middle of the room and lifted his hand to the roof. Individual balls of fire went around the room lighting it up, making it easier to see. They could see everything now, but in a light orange ember color._

 _Lloyd sat up again. "It's really hot in here now..."_

 _Kai nodded. "I know, sorry."_

 _"Power cut?" Wu asked._

 _"I believe so." Zane answered._

 _Kai went back into his huddled up ball. Lloyd lied back down. Kai watched him for about five seconds, until he faced forward and closed his eyes. The fire he let out began to sway slightly._

 _"Kai what's up with the flame balls?" Cole asked._

 _Kai opened his eyes, "It happens when I become peaceful..." Kai gently explained. He closed his eyes again. "Just a warning, if I fall asleep the fire will sometimes change._

 _Everyone nodded. "Why do you have your eyes closed anyway?" Cole asked. "It's like twelve o'clock in the afternoon."_

 _"I have a lot on my mind." Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd had enough coughing fit. He sat up whilst coughing._

 _Kai tried to distract his mind. He couldn't. The fire stopped swaying. Kai snapped his eyes open. Lloyd was still coughing. When he stopped , he could feel Kai staring at him again. He really was worried after all..._

 _Lloyd lied back down._

 _The lights flicked again. Kai made fire appear in front of him. He played with it. He made his name in fire. Lloyd watched at the red color reflected off of his skin._

 _Kai made a swirl out of the fire. The lights flickered again. The thunder boomed. Lloyd jumped. Kai felt the bed jerk._

 _His fire vanished. The lights went back on._

 _He got rid of all the fire._

 _"Finally I can go-" Cole stopped talking when Lloyd had another coughing fit. He watched as Kai's face became really concerned._

 _Lloyd stopped._

 _"Lloyd...I'm starting to worry..." Kai said gently. "Do you want me to get you anything?"_

"No I'm... fine... really." His words were broken up by coughs. Kai bit his lip. It reminded him of how his father died...Kai's father died slowly of a virus, he had coughing fits and he was always in pain. (A/n: I'm not sure how his father died to be honest DX)

Cole and Jay exchanged looks. They were thinking the same thing. 'He is really concerned.'

The others were thinking it to.

Lloyd groaned.

Kai gulped. The others decided to stay so they could help Kai watch over Lloyd.

They all just sat in silence watching Kai's reactions to Lloyd's coughing fits and groans of pain. Garmaond and Wu exchanged very worried looks when Kai;s expression went sad.

"Kai are you alright?" Wu asked. "You seem sad."

Lloyd sat up to looks at Kai. 'He does seem sad.'

"I'm fine it's just...my father." Kai sighed.

Nya gasped. "Kai what do you mean?"

"You was only little you won't remember..."Kai trailed off. His father died when Nya was two.

Kai looked down.

"What about your father Kai?" Wu asked.

"I remember, when he was ill he was coughing and groaning in pain like Lloyd..." Kai trailed off again.

Wu and Garmadon exchanged looks again.

"Do you mean when he...died?" Wu said.

Kai nodded.

"You remember?" Wu was surprised.

Kai nodded again.

Lloyd had enough coughing fit everyone could tell he was trying to stop himself from coughing, because the coughs can out a bit jagged.

Kai turned his head to Lloyd. Lloyd felt bad. Kai could tell. "It's okay Lloyd, don't feel bad it's not your fault." Kai looked out the window. 'the storm is still going...'

Lloyd stopped coughing, his chest hurt.

Lloyd put his hand over his chest and winced. Kai was really worried now. His entire face was filled with concern. Everyone saw how badly worried Kai was.

"Poor Kai...he is really worried." Nya whispered to Jay.

"I noticed." Jay whispered back.

Kai leaned over to Lloyd again. He gently placed his hand over his forehead. He removed it. "Still high." Kai said gently looking away from Lloyd, he leaned away from Lloyd again. Huddling back into his ball Kai sighed.

Lloyd blushed. 'He cares...'

They others were sitting on the floor. They all exchanged looks after seeing Kai bury his face into his knees.

Lloyd leaned over to Kai. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Just memories." Kai looked up slightly.

Lloyd nodded and sat back into his original position.

Kai lifted his head up. Lloyd looked at his eyes. A single tear drop fell. Lloyd's mouth gaped open slightly. Kai was holding back his tears. 'Seeing his father pass in front of him hit him hard...' Lloyd thought.

Lloyd scooted over to Kai. He tapped him. Kai looked over at him. Lloyd lifted his arms out, inviting Kai into a hug. Kai blushed slightly and accepted his invitation. Kai wrapped his arms around Lloyd. Lloyd did the same.

"You care about me." Lloyd sighed. "I care about you." Lloyd could hear Kai's quiet cries...


	6. Chapter 6

Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions!

(A/N: I know this one is late, I got home from school and fell asleep. Don' t murder me. DX Also Kai's girlfriend: Amazing story so far XD your writing is very gud! )

 _Nya exchanged looks with a worried Lloyd. "Kai? Are you okay?"_

 _Kai let go of Lloyd. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Kai sighed._

 _Nya nodded. "Are you sure?"_

 _Kai smiled half heartily. "yeah."_

 _Lloyd lied back on his bed. His eyes drooped and he blinked a few times trying to keep them open, but then they drooped again. Kai noticed._

 _"Are you tied Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd yawned. "No..."_

 _Kai rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep you little peanut."_

 _Lloyd let his eyes droop, he fell asleep._

 _Kai smiled at the sleeping Lloyd._

 _"We should leave him to sleep." Zane said._

 _Everyone nodded. They looked up at Kai, who was leaning back on the wall,still huddled in his ball, with his eyes closed._

 _Nya and Jay exchanged looks. The snickered and left with the others. Leaving Lloyd and Kai to sleep._

* * *

 _Jay opened Lloyd and Kai's bedroom door slightly,it had been an hour, he peeked in. He saw that Kai was now awake and Lloyd was half asleep._

 _"Hey Kai." He whispered. He walked into the room and quietly shut the door._

 _"Hi Jay." Kai looked up._

 _"How's Lloyd?" Jay asked._

 _Kai leaned over Lloyd, he put his hand over his forehead. It was still a high temperature. "He still has a high temperature. C-can you go get Zane?" Kai sounded worried all of the sudden._

 _Jay nodded but raised an eyebrow at how worried he sounded._

 _Jay walked out._

 _Kai made Lloyd sit up. "How are you feeling?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "My throat kills..."_

 _"I'm sure water will help, I'll grab you some in a second."_

 _"No you don't have too..." Lloyd said._

 _"I still will."_

 _Jay came back into the room with not just Zane but everyone. "Sorry they wanted to come along."_

 _"What seems to be the problem?" Zane asked tilting his head to the side slightly._

 _Kai looked extremely worried. "You're the nindriod with all the medical stuff. Can you check Lloyd doesn't have..." Kai trailed off._

 _Zane nodded understanding what he was getting at. Kai wanted to make sure Lloyd wasn't dying. Kai just wanted to make sure Lloyd had a common cold._

 _Zane stood besides Lloyd's bed. His eyes became a light blue. A ray of light scanned up and down Lloyd's body. His eyes went back to their original color. He face Kai._

 _"Lloyd, only has a cold from the rain. Also he has throat problems which will go away with the cold. He is not...dying." Zane paused for two seconds before saying dying._

 _Relief washed over Kai's face. "Good thanks Zane..."_

 _"Anytime." Zane said he walked back over to the other._

 _Lloyd had another coughing fit._

 _Kai just watched._

 _After Lloyd stopped he groaned._

 _Kai sighed._

 _Jay and Zane exchanged looks between each other and then the others._

 _"Kai? Are you okay?" Nya asked._

 _"Yeah..." Kai lied. He missed his father..._

 _"Are you sure. I'm not convinced." Nya rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm good...i'm good..." Kai nodded his head slowly. "Can you guys, watch over Lloyd for a second?"_

 _They all nodded. They sat on the floor again. Garmadon and Wu not far behind._

 _Kai got up off of the bed, before he walked out of the door he looked back at the others and Lloyd, he smiled slightly._

 _"How are you holding up Lloyd?" Garmadon asked._

 _"I'm okay...I guess." Lloyd managed to say._

 _The door opened again. Kai walked in with water. He put it on Lloyd's bedside table and sat back at the end of Lloyd's bed in his ball._

 _Lloyd looked at the water and then Kai and smiled._

 _Kai smiled slightly back._

 _"Do you want us to stay in here?" Cole asked._

 _"We don't mind..." Kai answered for both of them._

 _Everyone nodded._

 _Kai looked out the window. The storm was stopping slowly._

 _Lloyd grabbed the cup of water and held it with both hands he looked down into the cup and just swirled the water round. He wanted to drink it but at the same time he didn't._

 _Kai looked at Nya, "Nya, what day is it tomorrow?"_

 _Nya looked confused. "Friday...Why?"_

 _"No reason..." Kai said._

 _Nya exchanged looks with Cole. "Okay..."_

 _Lloyd drunk his water and then put the empty cup on his bedside table. He lied back down with his arms spread out in line with his shoulders. He sighed. "Being sick sucks!" He complained._

 _This made everyone chuckle slightly._

 _"We know." Garmadon smiled at his son. Who smiled back._

 _Kai's phone rang. It made him and Lloyd jump. Kai picked his phone up from Lloyd's bedside table._

 ** _You have one new message from: Jay_**

 _Kai looked at Jay. Jay just smiled awkwardly._

 _He read the message._

 _Jay: Don't get mad, the others told me not to tell you but I am anyway, we all saw you except for Garmadon and Wu, kiss Lloyd on the nose twice the other night..._

 _Kai face palmed, causing everyone to look at him._

 _Kai: Okay. Just don't tell the Sensei's. Please. AND don't tell Lloyd you saw._

 _Jay: Okay :3_

 _Kai put his phone down back on the bedside table._

 _"Who was it?" Nya asked. Completely oblivious that Jay was texting Kai behind all of them._

 _Kai shrugged. "Random number." He lied._

 _Lloyd had another coughing fit. He sat up instantly._

 _Kai watched him._

 _Lloyd stopped. "Ugh..."_

 _Kai shook his head. "It'll go away soon..."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "I know."_

 _Kai looked at Garmadon. He then looked at Lloyd. He then sighed._

 _"Kai what is the matter?" Zane asked._

 _"Nothing." Kai said._

 _"You keep sighing. It is giving off the impression you are...upset." Zane explained._

 _"It's nothing. Just worried about Lloyd." Kai said whilst looking over at Lloyd._

 _Zane nodded. After a whiled the others got up and left without saying a word._

 _Lloyd sat up again and faced Kai. "You can go you know. You don't have to stay here."_

 _Kai shook his head. "No. I'm staying right here!" He leaned over to Lloyd, He kissed his nose. "No matter what you say."_

 _Lloyd blushed like crazy. "Okay, thank you."_

 _Kai sat next to Lloyd. "I'm always right by your side."_

 _Lloyd nodded. He leaned on Kai's shoulder. "Thanks...but what about if you catch my cold?"_

 _Kai chuckled. "Better me than you."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "Thanks." He coughed._

 _Kai put his arm around Lloyd, they both fell asleep._

 _(A/N: SORRY ik this is a bad chapter, I was ill when I wrote this excuse meh crappy ness XD)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _(A/n: To: Kai's girlfriend: Your story is so gud XD You need to make an account and type it up! OR I could put it on my account and write who it is actually by xD Idk up to you :D)_

 _Jay and Cole tip toed into Lloyd and Kai's room. They tip toed to the end of Lloyd's bottom bunk. They leaned over. They saw Lloyd sleeping on Kai's shoulder, and Kai's head rested upon his._

 _They both snickered. They beckoned the others to come in. Nya, Zane and Garmadon copied Jay and Cole's actions. They all snickered._

 _Jay brought out his air horn. He smiled mischievously at the others. They all nodded. Even Garmadon was in on the little prank._

 _Jay looked excited, he pressed down on the button of the air horn. Lloyd and Kai's eyes snapped open and the screamed in shock. Both of their hearts raced, they both grabbed onto each other because of the shock._

 _The others almost died of laughter. Kai and Lloyd both blushed like crazy when they realized they grabbed onto each other._

 _They let go quickly and looked away._

 _Everyone managed to calm down._

 _Jay wiped away a tear of joy from his left eye. "Oh, man that was good." He and Cole high fived._

 _"I know. Quite funny." Garmadon nodded._

 _Everyone chuckled._

 _Lloyd groaned._

 _Kai shook his head at the others. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said frantically._

 _Jay laughed. "It was funny though!" Jay sighed happily. "And to think you were so peaceful...HA!"_

 _Kai rolled his eyes, Lloyd groaned again. He leaned on Kai's shoulder again. Kai blushed furiously. "S-still got that cold huh?"_

 _Lloyd nodded slightly. "Yeah..."_

 _Kai looked down trying to hide his clearly visible blush. Too late Jay already saw it._

 _He grinned slyly. He laughed to himself inside._

 _Lloyd had yet again another coughing fit. "Gah! The rain has killed me!" He over exaggerated._

 _Kai chuckled. "It's just a cold, it will got away eventually. Ya silly peanut." Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair._

 _Lloyd smiled. "What if you catch my cold?"_

 _"I won't."_

 _"But, what if you do?" Lloyd smiled playfully._

 _"I'll just...uh" Kai couldn't think of a reason._

 _Lloyd chuckled._

 _"Damn it Lloyd." Kai shook his head and then chuckled._

 _Garmadon smiled at how well the two got on. Zane then nudged him slightly. "They get on well, don't they?" Zane whispered._

 _"Indeed." Garmadon whispered back._

 _Zane and Garmadon exchanged smiles._

 _"Go back to sleep you peanut!" Kai pushed Lloyd down onto the bed playfully._

 _"Hey! Your the only peanut here!" Lloyd teased sitting back up._

 _Kai pushed him down again. "No, go to sleep." Kai smiled playfully._

 _Lloyd grinned at him. "Okay If I sleep you sleep!" Lloyd used his foot to push Kai back onto the bed._

 _Kai laughed as soon as the back of his head hit the soft mattress. They both exploded into laughter._

 _After a while they stopped. They looked at the others who were watching them in awe._

 _"What?" Kai asked sitting up._

 _"Nothing." Jay smirked._

 _Kai put on his serious face. "...Tell me."_

 _Cole tried not to laugh. "It's nothing really!"_

 _Kai rolled his eyes._

 _"So are you two a thing now or...?" Cole asked._

 _Kai and Lloyd blushed furiously. They all noticed._

 _"You think?"_

 _"Kai and I are a?"_

 _"Thing!?" They both exclaimed at the same time._

 _They all nodded._

 _Kai's mouth dropped open. He wished they were but he knew they wasn't._

 _Lloyd just face palmed._

 _"Well, you did kiss him on the nose." Cole let that slip out._

 _Lloyd's blush became more furious. "You...saw that?"_

 _Jay slapped Cole's arm. "I told you not to tell them! UGH!"_

 _Cole laughed nervously. "Well, you picked the wrong time to kiss him on the nose Kai..."_

 _Kai bit his lip. He slowly looked over at Lloyd. He looked as if he might melt from how much he was blushing._

 _Nya giggled. "It's okay. It was cute."_

 _Jay and Zane nodded. Cole laughed. "Yeah."_

 _"Well uh thanks?" Kai scratched the back of his head._

 _Lloyd didn't know what to say. "Uh..."_

 _Garmadon chuckled. "I told you didn't I?"_

 _Lloyd buried his face into his blanket._

 _Kai snickered._

 _Garmadon smiled. Lloyd was blushing really hard. When Lloyd lifted his head up he had another coughing fit._

 _Kai rubbed his back slightly, making himself and Lloyd blush a bit more. The green ninjas heart pounded._

 _When Lloyd stopped he gave Kai a reassuring smile which made Kai stop rubbing his back._

 _"You care a l_ _ot about Lloyd don't you?" Garmadon asked Lloyd._

 _Kai nodded._

 _"I thought so." Garmadon chuckled._

 _Kai felt Lloyd lean on him again. He blushed._

 _"Well, we will leave you two be." Garmadon and the others left, Jay gave him a thumbs up before they left._

 _Kai sighed. He put his arm around Lloyd's waist to pull him closer to him so he could res his head on top of Lloyd's._

 _Lloyd felt his heart raise into his throat. "Kai?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can you hear my heart?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Yup. It's beating like a drum." Kai smirked._

 _Lloyd then got butterflies._

 _Kai kissed Lloyd on the nose. Lloyd smiled._

 _"That wasn't the wrong time was it?" Kai joked._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "N-no..."_

 _Kai got up from the bed. "I'm going to get you some water."_

 _Lloyd grabbed Kai's wrist. "Wait..."_

 _Lloyd stood up. Kai got worried for a second, but his worries washed away when Lloyd kissed him on the lips. Kai melted into the kiss, kissing him back. They parted._

 _Kai had a really dreamy look in his eyes. Lloyd blushed and sat back onto his bed._

 _"I...love you Kai." Lloyd admitted even though Kai already knew. "Maybe...we should be...more than just friends...if you know what I mean." Lloyd blushed even harder._

 _Kai kissed Lloyd on the nose. "I would be glad to be more than friends, and I love you too."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _Kai smiled at Lloyd and walked out of the room to get him some water. Just as he walked out he swore he could hear footsteps but Kai shook it off._

 _Zane and Jay slammed the bedroom door shut. The entire group was in their room._

 _"So? What happened?!" Nya asked._

 _"They..." Jay huffed and puffed._

 _"Kissed." Zane finished his sentence._

 _Everyone's_ _mouths gaped open slightly._

 _"So Lloyd's first kiss was Kai." Garmadon chuckled to himself._

 _"And Kai's first kiss was Lloyd." Wu chuckled to himself as well._

 _Nya giggled. "Yup. It goes both ways."_

 _"What else did you see?" Cole asked._

 _"They were ;talking. Jay and I were not available to hear though." Zane explained._

 _Kai walked past Jay and Zane's room looking in as he did so. He saw everyone's mouths gaping. He stopped and just stared for a moment. Nobody noticed him. He raised a brow when he saw Garmadon whisper in Nya ear. He was curious he had to admit. He shook his head and walked back into his and Lloyd's room._

 _He passed Lloyd the water._

 _Lloyd gulped it down. "Ah..."_

 _"Thirsty much?" Kai joked._

 _Lloyd laughed. He stood up._

 _"You got changed?" Kai noticed Lloyd was wearing his ninja suit._

 _He nodded. "I'm feeling a bit better, I still have that cough though." He explained._

 _Kai nodded. He was already changed. They both walked out and stopped in front of Jay and Zane's room. Kai knocked on the door._

 _Jay opened it. He looked a bit flustered. "Oh Kai! Lloyd! HI!"_

 _Kai and Lloyd exchanged weird looks they walked into the room. Jay shut the door behind them._

 _"Hey guys." Nya waved. "What brings you here?"_

 _Kai shrugged. "I dunno came to chill I suppose." Kai said as he yawned._

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"You feeling better?" Cole asked._

 _"Sorta. Still have hat damn cough...that comes whenever it wants." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _"Oh. Okay." Cole said._

 _Kai's phone began ringing. His ringtone High score by Panda eyes and teminite blared through his phone speaker. He pulled out his phone._

 _ **ID: Skylar** :)_

 _(A/n: Me: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU IT'S THE DEVIL HERSELF! AHHH! Lloyd:*Slaps me* Snap out of it. -.- Me:*Cry forever!* XD)_

 ** _Calling._**

 ** _Calling.._**

 ** _Calling..._**

 ** _Answer Decline?_**

 _Kai raised an eye brow. Everyone crowded around Kai._

 _ **Answer.** Click! _

_Kai put the phone to his ear. Hello?"_

 _"Hey Kai!" Skylar's voice beamed through the phone._

 _"..."_

 _"So how are you?"_

 _"Good..."_

 _Lloyd nudged Kai. Kai looked over to him. 'Who is is?' He mouthed._

 _Kai mouthed back. "Skylar..." He then rolled his eyes._

 _Lloyd looked away. He then folded his arms. Kai frowned at Lloyd's reaction._

 _Kai put it on speaker phone._

 _"Kai? You still there?" Skylar asked. Nearly everyone's mouths dropped at the voice. Kai put his finger to his lips. "Sh..." He whispered._

 _"Yes I'm here." He said._

 _"Long time no talk."_

 _"Yeah..." Kai rolled his eyes again. Lloyd watching Kai's face._

 _"So how is your love life?" Skylar asked._

 _Kai looked at Lloyd for a second catching his green eyes. He looked away and blushed stared in awe._

 _Kai fumbled around in his head for words. "Uh...perfect." He gulped. Lloyd blushed._

 _"Perfect huh?" Skylar sounded jealous. "Who's the lucky lady?"_

 _Kai blushed even more. His cheeks becoming a crimson red. He had butterflies. Lloyd's heart pounded when he saw Kai's face._

 _Kai couldn't answer._

 _"Kai?" Skylar's voice hissed through the phone. "Answer me..."_

 _"Someone you don't know...heh." Kai lied. He didn't have a girlfriend he had a boyfriend. If he said that OUCH!_

 _Skylar chuckled through the phone. "Oh okay. Well can you open the door I'm outside the bounty"_

 _Kai's body froze. His left eye twitched. "You're outside?" Kai gulped._

 _"That is what I said." She rolled her eyes, even though Kai couldn't see._

 _Kai looked at Lloyd. Lloyd face palmed. Jay went ahead and opened the door. "Oh hey Jay."_

 _Kai could hear Skylar talking to Jay through the phone. "Hey Skylar. Come in!"_

 _Kai sighed. He hung up. "Great..."_

 _Garmadon shook his head. "It's Chen's daughter right?"_

 _Kai nodded his head. "Eugh..."_

 _Cole chuckled. "You did love her once."_

 _Kai folded his arms. "Shut up...don't judge me." Kai huffed. If you couldn't tell Kai is Bi._

 _Jay and Skylar walked into the room. "Hey!" Jay exclaimed._

 _Kai shot Jay a dirty looks. Jay chuckled. He walked over to Nya._

 _"So who's this room belong to?" Skylar asked._

 _"Jay and I." Zane answered._

 _"Where is Kai's room?" Skylar asked. Looking at Kai._

 _"Next door." He crossed his arms and looked away._

 _"What's wrong with you?" Skylar asked putting on hand on her hip._

 _"Nothing." He said through gritted teeth._

 _"Let's all go to Kai's room!" Skylar exclaimed walking out the others following._

 _Kai walked into his room._

 _"Why is there two beds?" Skylar asked._

 _"Lloyd sleeps in here too." Kai rolled his eyes._

 _"The green guy?" Skylar rolled her eyes. "Right okay."_

 _Lloyd walked over and sat on his bed. Kai sat next to him. Skylar looked around the room. The others stood over by the closet, which is by Lloyd and Kai's bed, watching Lloyd and Kai._

 _"You alright?" Kai whispered to his boyfriend._

 _"Yeah. I just don't like her..." Lloyd whispered back._

 _"I know." Kai gave Lloyd a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she will go soon." He whispered again._

 _"I-"_

 _"What are you two whispering about?!" Skylar asked._

 _Lloyd and Kai jumped. "Nothing!"_

 _They moved further away from each other. Skylar eyed them._

 _Kai gulped._

 _"Right..." Skylar saw Kai's red radio. She switched it on._

 ** _WeLcOmE KaI. WhIcH RaDiO StAtIon Do YoU wAnT tO lIsTeN tOo? Or ShAlL I PuT tHe NoRmAl One YoU HaVe?_**

 _The radio asked. "Normal one." Skylar said._

 _The radio put on Ninjago FM._

 _The song fireflies played, "So Ninjago Fm eh?" Skylar chuckled. "You like music huh?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah..."_

 _Kai looked behind him out of the window. It stopped raining ages ago. He sighed. He drifted into his own world the music soothing his thoughts._

 _Skylar watched as Kai became really relaxed._

 _"Music relaxes him?" Skylar asked looking at Nya._

 _Nya nodded. "Yup. Ever since he was little he would listen to music and sing and create his own songs and play the piano."_

 _"Kai can sing?" Skylar, Wu and Garmadon exclaimed._

 _"Yes. He can." Zane nodded. "You should here him sing."_

 _The radio changed song to, 'Good time' (A/n: None of these songs are mine, unless I say so XD Jk.)_

 _Kai mouthed the words. He lied back on Lloyd's bed his arms in line with his shoulders. His legs dangling of off the bed._

 _Skylar saw him mouthing the words. "Instead of mouthing them why don't you sing?"_

 _Kai stopped mouthing the words. "Cuz'..."_

 _"Cuz what?" She pressed on. "You bad at singing?" She teased._

 _"He's not bad at singing." Cole rolled his eyes._

 _"Pfft. Prove it." Skylar leaned over Kai. She smirked. "Fire boy."_

 _She leaned away. Lloyd rolled his eyes. He then had a coughing fit._

 _Kai sat up instantly. "You okay?!"_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Yeah." He managed to get out before his coughing continued. He stopped. "Ugh..."_

 _Kai's eyes filled with worry again. "You sure?"_

 _"Yes Kai." Lloyd smiled._

 _Kai sighed. "Good..." He smiled._

 _The radio began playing,'When can I see you again.'_

 _Kai lied back on the bed, Skylar has never seen Kai react to something as small as that. She frowned slightly._

 _Kai began humming quietly along to the song._

 _Everyone heard and went silent._

 _"When can I see you again?" Kai sang softly._

 _Skylar's mouth gaped open._

 _"It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way to short to take it slow..." Kai sung again but a little louder this time but with the same softness in his voice._

 _"But, I've gotta know...When can I see you again?" Kai sat up slowly. He smiled and looked out the window. "When can I see you again?" He sung again in perfect tune with the ending of the song. (A/N: He hummed most of it XD)_

 _Kai then looked at the others. "What?"_

 _"You sung..." Nya pointed out._

 _"Sorry...force of habit."_

 _"Habit?" Nya tilted her head slightly._

 _"I sing when I'm alone." Kai smirked._

 _'High school never ends began playing.'_

 _Kai bobbed his head along with the tune._

 _"Can I just have my moment?" Kai looked over at the others with a goofy smile on his nodded. Kai began playing air guitar._

 _He began along with the tune. Everyone's mouths dropped._

 _Kai's voice matched with the tune._

 _He carried on playing air guitar. He needed his little moment. The stress of having Skylar here was making him mad. (A/n: Listen to the song!)_

 _Kai's foot tapped the air. "The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and..." Kai carried on singing along._

 _Everyone just stared in amazement. Even Lloyd was amazed._

 _"High school never ends!" Kai exclaimed with the song._

 _The song ended._

 _Kai fist pumped the air. "Ha! Nailed it! WOO! " Kai's smiled beamed._

 _"That was a moment...?" Jay asked amazed._

 _"Yeah. I do that when I'm alone." Kai laughed to himself._

 _Skylar was amazed. "Note to self never turn the radio on when Kai is around..." She said._

 _The radio played Heroes._

 _"We could be heroes..." Kai sung along to that one line. He stopped. He smiled. He got up and switched off the radio. He leaned back on the wall. "Don't even get me started on that one." He smiled._

 _"Wow Kai." Nya smiled, "I never knew you could sing like that!"_

 _"I practiced." Kai chuckled. Kai looked at Lloyd his mouth was still open slightly he was still amazed. Kai walked over and used his index finger to close it. "Careful you might catch flies." He joked. Lloyd chuckled and blushed slightly. Kai sat back in the bed._

 _Skylar noticed his blush. She decided not to say anything._

 _"Well..." Garmadon was amazed as well. (A/n: CUZ KAI IS AWESOME. Am I right guys? XD)_

 _Kai yawned. "I'm tired."_

 _"..." Jay coughed. "How?"_

 _"I dunno." Kai shrugged._

 _Lloyd laughed. "Sleepy head." He pushed Kai playfully._

 _"Oh you wanna go?!" Kai joked._

 _Lloyd chuckled. "Bring it on fire boy!"_

 _"Oh yeah greeny?!" Kai pushed him playfully back. Lloyd grabbed a pillow and shoved it on Kai's face._

 _"Ha!"_

 _Kai laughs were muffled._

 _Garmadon and Wu exchange smiled._

 _Kai pulled the pillow from Lloyd's hands and away from his face._

 _"Uh oh." Lloyd gulped._

 _"Hey greeny." Kai teased. "Pillow fight!" He exclaimed hitting Lloyd with the pillow._

 _"Hey!" Lloyd grabbed his other pillow and hit Kai with it, Kai threw his but it missed Lloyd and hit Zane._

 _Zane rolled his eyes. "You are so going to pay for that!" He picked up the pillow and hit Kai around the head with it._

 _Kai laughed. "Bring it on tin man!"_

 _Jay and Cole and Nya joined in on the pillow fight._

 _They all targeted each other. Garmadon and Wu laughed. Skylar watched with them and laughed along too._

* * *

 _After a while they stopped all out of breath._

 _"I so won!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _"Yeah you did." Jay laughed. They all were now sitting on the pillows in a circle._

 _Lloyd chuckled. Skylar and Wu joined the circle._

 _"So what should we do now?" Skylar asked._

 _"Sleep?" Kai suggested, with a grin of his face._

 _Jay gave him the 'Are you serious.' Look._

 _Kai shrugged and picked up his pillow and threw it on his bed. He took his other three and put them on there too. He jumped onto his bed._

 _He left Nya, Cole and Jay without pillows. That makes four pillows for Kai._

 _"Two for my feet. Two for my head. If your wondering." Kai said._

 _"Ain't you gonna get in your Pjs?" Cole asked._

 _"When you guys go."_

 _Lloyd had another coughing fit. Kai rolled over in his bed facing Lloyd. "You okay buddy?"_

 _Lloyd stopped coughing. "Yup. I'm good."_

 _Lloyd took back his pillows dusted them off and made his bed._

 _The others got the message that they were going to sleep._

 _They left. "Oh yeah. Kai Skylar is staying for a week." Jay said._

 _"Whatever," Kai said._

 _"She'll be in the guest room next door."_

 _Skylar walked out with the others._

 _Kai jumped down from his bed. He grabbed his PJs and got changed. Lloyd doing the same._

 _Kai nudged him after they got changed. "Don't die in your sleep okay?" He joked._

 _"I won't." Lloyd chuckled._

 _They both climbed into bed. Lloyd switched off the lamp. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

 _"Rise and shine!" Skylar yelled. Lloyd snapped his eyes open. "Come on or you'll miss breakfast." Skylar hissed at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd climbed out of bed. He looked at Skylar who was standing at the door. He climbed onto Kai's ladder his shook him. "Kai? Do you plan on getting up today?"_

 _Kai rolled over on the bed to face Lloyd. He could see Skylar eyeing them._

 _Kai knew she couldn't see their faces, so Kai gave Lloyd a quick kiss on the nose. Making him blush like crazy!_

 _Lloyd climbed down and walked out of the room. Skylar noticed his blush, making her suspicious._

 _She grabbed Kai's Pjs collar before he could leave. "What did you do to Lloyd!?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Ninjago: _Unexpected Emotions._

 _(A/n: Fanfiction had a massive breakdown! I lost all of this chapter I had to write it again! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!)_

 _Kai gulped. "Nothing." He pried Skylar's hand off of him._

 _Skylar huffed and walked out. Kai gulped again and walked into he kitchen. Everyone was wearing their Pjs including the Sensei's._

 _Kai sat next to Lloyd. He leaned over to his ear. "Skylar grabbed me by the collar and asked what I did. I didn't tell her though..." He whispered._

 _Lloyd turned to Kai. "Are you serious?" He whispered back._

 _"Do you want them and her to know that we are going out?" Kai whispered._

 _"No." Lloyd shook his head._

 _"Okay. Then we lay low, and only do romantic stuff when we are alone..." Kai whispered back._

 _"Ahem..." Jay grabbed Lloyd and Kai's attention. "What are you two whispering about?"_

 _"Nothing!" They both laughed awkwardly._

 _"Hmm..." Jay hummed. "Okay!" Jay carried on eating his pancakes._

 _Kai and Lloyd did the same._

 _Lloyd felt his heart pound. He glanced at Kai. He then glanced away._

 _"So, Lloyd." Skylar spoke to him. "When you left the room earlier you was blushing like crazy. What happened? You wasn't like that when you woke up." Skylar eyed him._

 _Everyone turned to Lloyd and Kai and Skylar._

 _"Nothing..." Lloyd lied. "I wasn't blushing...just a hot flush..." Lloyd lied. He could make up and excuse that he was still sick even though he wasn't anymore._

 _"Uh huh..." Skylar knew he was lying. "So Kai, didn't do anything..."_

 _Lloyd blushed deeply. "Uh. No?"_

 _Skylar smirked. "So why are you blushing?" Skylar thought he could rat Lloyd out to Kai and say he was gay for him. She thought Kai was straight even though he was Bi._

 _"...Did Kai say something to you?"_

 _Lloyd sighed. "It wasn't K-...him." Lloyd couldn't say Kai's name it would make him blush even more._

 _Skylar smirked again. "Oh really?"_

 _"Are you sure?" She asked._

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _Garmadon watched as Kai took Lloyd's hand under the table. Lloyd looked up at Kai and Kai gave him a reassuring smile._

 _Lloyd blushed a little more but he quickly looked away._

 _Garmadon smiled. 'So...they are together.' He thought. (A/n: Cole: NO DUH! JEEZ GARMADON. Garmadon: I will destroy you... Cole: Okay I'm sorry DX Me: *Dies of laughter*)_

 _"Skylar, nothing happened." Kai said gently. "It was a hot flush."_

 _"Yeah a hot flush over you." Skylar scoffed._

 _Kai blushed. "Uh." He didn't know what to say about that._

 _Skylar smirked. 'Gotcha...'_

 _"Oh so, you get flattered easy huh?"_

 _The others watched the scene unfold in front of them._

 _"Maybe." Kai answered._

 _Skylar smiled evilly. "Really...I'll take that as a yes."_

 _"No." Kai said._

 _"Has Lloyd ever flattered you?"_

 _Kai blushed even harder. "No..." He lied._

 _Skylar chuckled._

 _"Hey. Back off." Lloyd said._

 _"Maybe you shouldn't be so gay for Kai then." Skylar rolled her eyes. "We all know he's we all know neither of you have had your first kiss yet."_

 _Kai and Lloyd exchange blushed faces. "Heh..heh.." They laughed awkwardly._

 _Jay and the others exchanged looks. "What?" They asked pretending not to know about the kiss they shared._

 _Kai just shook his head. "Nothing."_

 _Skylar growled. "You two are such idiots especially you Lloyd!" Skylar snapped._

 _"Hey! Back off!" Kai snapped at Skylar suddenly startling her._

"Why are you so overprotective over Lloyd?" Skylar asked.

"Why are you even here?!" Kai snapped. "If it's because you love me still,too bad! I found someone else!"

Skylar growled. "It was your fault we broke up anyway!"

"How was it my fault is you cheated on me with that stupid Thomas guy!" Kai stormed out.

Skylar following him. The others not far behind.

"I was drunk! Don't expect me to just have no side effect!" Skylar yelled making Kai turn around.

"Gah! You was drunk!? It would of been a one night thing if you was drunk! But no! You were going out for seven weeks! Behind my back! Skylar! Behind my back!" Kai yelled.

Lloyd's mouth dropped. 'Poor...Kai.'

"You was probably cheating on me too!" Skylar yelled back.

"I wasn't! I'm not that kind of guy!" Kai turned around.

"I can't believe you would even show your face! When you knew! God! I hate you!"He bean walking off again. He hated that day. Skylar yelled at him. He yelled back. He broke of the relationship, Skylar yelled at him again. "Your useless!" He really started to believe that.

Lloyd ran up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

Kai turned around his eyes filled with anger and sadness. Lloyd stared at Kai with worry and concern.

Kai turned to Lloyd completely. "..."

"You're not useless." He said calmly. Kai listen to Lloyd.

"Ignore what she says." Lloyd turned to Skylar. "She's being a, female dog."

Skylar gaped at Lloyd's words. "Hey! You little-"

"Shut up!" Lloyd yelled at her. "Nobody needs your stupid comments!"

Lloyd turned back to Kai. "Come on." Lloyd took Kai's hand a guided him to their room. He slammed the door shut when they walked in.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"What just happened?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." Nya answered. "We need to check on Kai."

"Leave him. He has Lloyd. He will help." Garmadon said.

"What do you mean?" Nya asked.

"Just wait." Garmadon said walking off. "Just wait."

(A/n: ARGH! This was so much better! If only this website didn't have a break down! July 11th 2015 is the worse day to me now. DX)

* * *

Kai sighed. "Thanks Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled. "No problem." He closed the door.

Kai and Lloyd both sat on Lloyd's bed. They both leaned against the wall by the bed.

Kai put his arm around Lloyd's waist. He pulled him in close making Lloyd blush.

"I was going to kill her I swear..." Kai muttered.

"I could tell, it's okay." Lloyd leaned his head on Kai's shoulder.

Kai smiled. "You always make me smile."

"You make me smile too." Lloyd said.

Lloyd snuggled closer into Kai. Making his boyfriend blush. Kai leaned his head on top of Lloyd's. They both stayed silent, enjoying the moment.

Kai smiled. "You really like cuddling huh?"

Lloyd blushed harder. "Maybe."

Kai chuckled. "Okay." Kai then moved his arm from Lloyd's waist, Lloyd looked up at Kai. Kai then smiled. "You hug me then."

Lloyd blushed even more. He wrapped his arms around Kai. He leaned his head on Kai's chest. Kai smiled. He wrapped his arm back around Lloyd's waist. Lloyd closed his eyes. Drifting asleep.

Kai heard Lloyd's quiet snores. He smiled. He just stayed like that, after half an hour the others walked in. Skylar standing behind them.

Kai blushed deeply, everyone stared at the scene before them, Lloyd was snuggling into his chest and Kai had his arm around his waist. 'Ah crap, busted!' He thought.

"Kai? Care to explain?" Skylar hissed.

Kai couldn't speak. All he could do was blush deeply. His face was so red it looked as if he would explode.

Kai shook Lloyd slightly. He woke up. "What...?" He said quietly.

Kai looked at the others. Lloyd looked at them He sat up quickly blushing. He smiled awkwardly. He and Kai stopped snuggling.

"...Are you two?" Skylar growled. "Together?"

Kai and Lloyd exchanged looks. "Y-yeah." Kai answered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Skylar yelled. "You're gay?!"

"Bi actually." Kai corrected her.

"W-Wha...?" Skylar was angry upset and confused.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just...WHAT?!" She yelled. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _(A/n: To DarkRainbow: Yes you can strangle Skylar. Heh HEH! Skylar: What? DarkRainbow: *Evil laugh* Me: I'll leave you too it... :D)_

 _Kai and Lloyd exchanged worried looks. "Why should I explain?" Lloyd and Kai stood up._

 _"Just explain! Why out of all the people did you chose Lloyd?!" Skylar hissed._

 _"I have reasons." Kai said. "And those you do not need to know."_

 _"Tell me." Skylar demanded._

 _Kai huffed. He was slowly giving in to the pressure. "No..."_

 _"Tell me. Or are you scared?" Skylar teased._

 _Kai gave in, "Fine!"_

 _"Go ahead." Skylar leaned against the door. Smirking, everyone in the room wanted to know as well. They all exchanged looks and shrugged._

 _"Do I have too?" Kai asked, getting butterflies in his stomach._

 _"Yes!" Skylar exclaimed._

 _Kai blushed. "Fine..."_

 _"Out of all the people I chose Lloyd, because well. I like the way he smiles. They way he always makes me happy. The way he talks. When he sleeps the little snores he make are adorable. His personality is great! And, he always knows what to say. He is just an amazing person. I dunno what I would do without the guy..." Kai blushed even harder, "I can't say I don't like his hair...or the way that he always seems to care for others. And, I can't deny my feelings..." Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd looked at Kai and blushed. Skylar just made this a romantic moment._

 _Skylar noticed Lloyd's blush. She grunted._

 _Kai looked at Lloyd. He blushed. "And yes, all of that is true."_

 _Lloyd smiled at Kai. Making Kai smile back._

 _"So...after we broke up. When did you realize you liked Lloyd?" Skylar asked. "We only broke up three months ago!"_

 _"Yeah...so what, I've like Lloyd for two months." Kai admitted. "And tomorrow makes it three."_

 _Skylar clenched her fist. She was having a rage of jealousy._

 _Lloyd was really flattered with what Kai said. He was running it through his head, over and over and over._

 _"So...for the month we were together...did you really love me?" Skylar asked._

 _"Yeah I did. Until you cheated on me." Kai reminded her._

 _"Ugh." Skylar grunted._

 _Lloyd blocked out the argument that was going on between Kai and Skylar. He was to much into his thoughts. Until, one certain phrase rung through his ears._

 _"Your stupid parents probably died on purpose!" Skylar yelled._

 _Nya gasped, and Kai's face filled with sadness._

 _Nay began to tear up. Jay patted her back. "Don't say that!" He yelled at Skylar. Cole shook his head. Zane's mouth dropped. Garmadon and Wu scowled._

 _Lloyd turned to Kai. Kai just stared at Skylar in disbelief._

 _Skylar stood her ground._

 _Kai heard his sisters cries. He remembered that is exactly how she cried when they watched their father die...and their mother run away._

 _The memories flashed through Kai's mind. Each memory. His last words, the look on Nya's face. The look that he gave his mother when she ran away. Leaving them behind. The horrible memories. When his father became pale and struggled to breathe._

 _Kai held back the tears. The last words stayed in his mind. 'Whatever happens son, look after Nya. Don't let anyone tell you that you are something you are not. Stand your ground. And...live life. I love you son...I love you Nya...'_

 _Kai felt something warm grab his hand. He looked down. He saw Lloyd's hand grabbing his. He looked up at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled at him. Kai blushed. Lloyd always calmed him down slightly._

 _Skylar almost exploded with anger._

 _Nya stopped crying when she saw the scene before her._

 _Kai took a deep breath. He calmly collected himself. "Skylar. No matter what you say, I'm me and you're are never going to change that." Kai said._

 _He gripped onto Lloyd's hand. "You got that?"_

 _Skylar stormed out._

 _Kai's eyes softened._

 _Nya ran up to her brother and hugged him._

 _"N-Nya?"_

 _"You know what that was for." Nya said she walked out, the others exchanged confused looks with Kai, they walked out leaving Lloyd and Kai alone._

* * *

 _Skylar left the next day. She made sure they knew. She told them all,little did they know she had something up her sleeve... The ninja were all in the living room, Garmadon and Wu were out shopping._

 _Kai walked into the living room, he sat down on the sofa next to the others, looking down at his phone. (A/n: Cuz he can...)_

 _"Hey Kai!" Lloyd leaned over Kai. From behind._

 _Kai jumped. "Holy! Hell! Lloyd god!"_

 _Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya laughed._

 _Lloyd gave Kai a goofy smile, "heh heh."_

 _Kai frowned in confusion. "What are you doing?"_

 _Lloyd kissed Kai on the nose and then gave him a even goofier smile. Kai just blushed. "Damn it Lloyd!"_

 _Lloyd chuckled and leaned away from Kai. The others laughed. Kai and Lloyd were a bit more comfortable around the others now. With their whole romantic stuff._

 _Kai blushed really red. He turned around and gave Lloyd the 'Why'd you do that?' look._

 _Lloyd just chuckled to himself again._

 _Kai was truly confused. He then turned to is left. He saw Jay holding up him phone. "Jay..."_

 _Jay tried to hold back his laughter. "Yes?"_

 _"Did you record that?"_

 _Jay nodded and burst out in laughter and stopped the recording in the process._

 _Jay got up from the sofa and waved his phone in the air._

 _"Jay! Delete that!" Kai demanded._

 _Jay just laughed. Kai reached for the phone. "Jay! God damn it! "_

 _Jay ran off into a different room. Kai not far behind. "JAY!"_

 _Lloyd and the others burst out into laughter._

 _"I can't believe he didn't notice." Zane said._

 _"Oh my god." Nya wiped a tear of joy from her eye._

 _Lloyd smiled. "What do you expect it's Kai."_

 _Jay ran back in the room with a sulky face. "He got my phone..."_

 _Kai walked back in with Jay's phone. He deleted the video. He then threw Jay's phone at Jay. Jay caught it. "Damn you Kai!"_

 _Kai put his phone on the coffee table._

 _He saw Lloyd looking out of the window._

 _Nya was watching Zane and Cole play video games. Jay was still sulking._

 _Kai walked up behind Lloyd. He snaked his arms around his waist. He felt Lloyd jump in his arms._

 _"Hey! Kai!" Lloyd whisper shouted._

 _Nya turned around. She giggled slightly, grabbing Jay, Cole and Zane's attention. They watched like little stalkers. ( A/n: :3 Cuz they CAN! Sorry DX)_

 _Kai chuckled. "Gotcha'!"_

 _Lloyd blushed a clearly visible red. "Kai..." He whined._

 _Lloyd stood still in Kai's arms. He had butterflies, and his heart pounded._

 _Lloyd then had an idea. He turned around in Kai's arms. He smirked at Kai._

 _Kai gave him a confused look. "Lloyd. Why are smiling at me like tha-"_

 _Lloyd cut Kai of with a kiss on the lips. He pulled away and smirked at Kai and turned back around. Looking back out the window. Smiling to himself._

 _Kai blushed deep deep red. He was shocked. He loosened his grip around Lloyd's waist. Nya and the others smiled in awe. Then they heard chuckling._

 _They all turned to the door to see Garmadon and Wu._

 _"Oh I saw that. Sneaky Lloyd." Garmadon chuckled to himself._

 _Lloyd blushed the same color as Kai. Kai still had his arms around Lloyd's waist._

 _"Uh..." Lloyd bit his lower lip. The warmth on his face increased. His butterflies flew faster. His heart pulse increased._

 _Kai rested his chin on Lloyd's head. He yawned. "Yeah that was a sneaky move." Kai admitted. "I know I didn't expect it."_

 _Lloyd just blushed even harder. He smiled slightly._

 _"It's okay Lloyd." Garmadon smiled._

 _"We took a picture." Jay chuckled._

 _"You what?!" Lloyd and Kai both exclaimed._

 _Jay got up and ran from the room. Everyone except the two who were in the picture laughed._

 _Kai and Lloyd exchanged looks and ran after him._


	11. Chapter 11

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _"Dad?" Skylar knocked on her fathers bedroom door._

 _"Come in Skylar." Chen yelled from behind the door._

 _"How did it go?" Chen asked rubbing his hands together._

 _"Well. I believe I found Kai's weakness." Skylar smirked._

 _"Good." Chen laughed._

 _"It's the green ninja." Skylar said whilst smiling evilly._

 _"Oh. Lloyd." Chen remembered him._

 _"Yes him. They seem to be connected in a romantic way." Skylar informed._

 _"Oh..." Chen chuckled. "So, if we get Lloyd. We can knock down Kai. The one that was foretold to defeat...my new mech." Chen laughed evilly. "Good work. Skylar."_

 _"Anytime Dad."_

 _Skylar walked out smiling to herself. She shut the door behind her and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, Thomas. We found out his weakness."_

 _"Good..." The raspy voice chuckled on the other end of the phone..._

* * *

 _"Kai! Do you plan on getting up!" Lloyd shook Kai._

 _"No..." Kai said._

 _"Get. Up." Lloyd demanded._

 _"Ugh!" Kai rolled over. He sat up slowly. "I'm up."_

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes. He jumped of off Kai's bed. He was already dressed in his ninja suit. "Hurry up Sensei wants to talk to us."_

 _Kai yawns. He jumps off his bed and gets dressed._

 _Lloyd and Kai walk out._

 _They walk into the bounty's control room._

 _"Ah. Finally." Wu said as he put his tea down. "We have a problem."_

 _"Which is?" Kai asked._

 _"Chen. He has a new machine. We saw it down town. It was taking hostages. We need you Ninja to stop it. The fate of the civilians of Ninjago rests in your hands. Especially your Kai."_

 _Kai's mouth dropped. "Me?"_

 _Wu nodded. "Just go."_

 _The ninja nodded and got into action._

* * *

 _The ninja landed in the middle of Ninjago city._

 _They all drew their weapons. Except for Lloyd. He doesn't need one._

 _"Alright, were is this machine?" Jay asked to himself._

 _A massive hunk of metal emerged from behind a building. A raspy laugh echoed._

 _Skylar and a tall muscular man appeared in front of the hunk of metal._

 _"Skylar?" The ninja called her name._

 _"That's my name don't wear it out." Skylar laughed._

 _Kai grunted._

 _"What do you want?" Lloyd asked._

 _"We are here to make the people of Ninjago our slaves...so we can control them. My father needs it." Skylar hissed._

 _"Yeah. We need to make sure no pests get in the way!" The man next to Skylar chuckled. His deep voice echoing._

 _"Who's that?" Cole whispered to Jay._

 _"I don't know." Jay whispered back._

 _Skylar clicked her fingers. The machine began picking up people and storing them inside._

 _The ninja gasped._

 _The ninja began to run towards the machine when Skylar and the unknown man stood in front of them. Skylar's hands lit fire. "I touched you..."_

 _Kai growled._

 _The other mans hands filled with a dark orb._

 _"Element of Shadows..." Zane whispered._

 _Skylar made the first move throwing fire at Kai._

 _Kai ducked. He went ahead and started fighting fire with fire. "You guys go! I got this one covered!"_

 _The others nodded at each other._

 _Zane made a attempt at making his weapon knock the unknown man of off his feet. Attempt failed. The man jumped and stood on top of Zane's weapons. He laughed. He threw his black orb at Zane. Zane fell backwards the force was strong. (A/N: That sounds like something from Star wars...damn it)_

 _Cole grunted he hit the man round the back of his head with his golden scythe. The man almost lost his balance. He regained it and punched Cole sending him backwards into Lloyd. They both hit the wall._

 _"Ouch!" Lloyd cried in pain._

 _Lloyd pushed Cole off of him. He sent his green orbs flying at the man of shadows. He hit him twice. The man grunted and picked up Zane and threw him at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd was smacked back into the wall. Jay took this chance to electrocute him. It worked._

 _The four Ninja fighting the man of shadows stood up and used spinjitzu. Knocking the man flying. He went through three walls. The ninja high fived._

 _Back with Skylar and Kai._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked. Dodging her flames._

 _"That's my business!" Skylar hit Kai with a flame._

 _Kai grunted. He kicked her in the stomach making her fly back._

 _"Watch out!"_

 _Jay_ _turned arou_ _nd he saw Skylar flying at him. He punched her into the ground. Knocking her out._

 _Kai joined back to the team. "Where is the big guy?"_

 _"Here's Thomas!" The man said throwing shadows at them._

 _Lloyd put up a shield._

 _'Thomas...I remember that name!' Kai screamed in his head._

 _Kai set his hands on fire. "It's you!"_

 _Lloyd put down the shield._

 _"Oh yes it is."_

 _"DAMN IT!" Kai yelled. He shot fire at him. He then brought out his sword and sliced Thomas across the face._

 _He held him against a wall. Thomas struggled to move._

 _"I thought you were more powerful than this." Kai said slyly._

 _Thomas grinned. He kicked Kai. Kai flinched. He stepped back._

 _Thomas picked up Kai and threw him. He then walked over to Lloyd and picked him up._

 _"Kai! HELP!"_

 _"Lloyd!" Kai got up._

 _Thomas threw Lloyd at the robot. The robot engulfed him._

 _"He will be a robot soon..." Thomas said. "The only way to break him out is to destroy it. OUCH!" Thomas was punched in the face. He was knocked clean out by fiery fists._

 _"We have to save Lloyd!"_

 _Skylar chuckled and got up. "It's impossible...you can't destroy that thing..."_

 _Kai grunted._

 _Jay scowled his kicked Skylar knocking her out again._

 _Kai and the others saw Lloyd banging on the glass of the robot case._

 _Kai and the others exchanged confident looks._

 _"Ready?" Kai asked._

 _The others nodded._

 _"Alright. Formation 3?"_

 _"Yup." They all said._

 _"Okay go!"_

 _They all ran towards the robot._

 _"Yin & Yang you take the arms!" _

_Zane and Cole nodded at Kai's command and jumped and ran up the robots left arm._

 _"Jay me and you take out the legs!"_

 _Jay nodded. They headed to the legs. "The wires right there!" Jay pointed._

 _Kai nodded. He got his sword he jumped onto the legs and took one swipe of his sword cutting the wires._

 _Jay did the same but with his nun chucks._

 _They both landed. The legs shook and electricity pulsed through it._

 _"Jay, shoot it."_

 _Jay shot the legs with his elemental power._

 _The legs fell, causing it to fall over._

 _With Cole and Zane._

 _They jumped and waited for the robot to fall. Cole landed on the left arm and Zane landed on the right._

 _The nodded at each other. They ran off the side of the arms. When they crossed each other with a jump they both shot there elemental powers at each arm._

 _Zane froze the left arm. Cole rocked out the right._

 _They landed on the floor. The arms dropped off._

 _The four Ninja reunited. "Okay." Kai pointed at the glass._

 _"Rainbow formation." Cole said._

 _"You got it."_

 _Kai and Cole ran towards the glass. Jay and Zane ran behind them. Kai and Cole jumped and hit the glass. Causing a crack. Lloyd took a step back. A robot grabbed him "Kai! Cole! Help!"_

 _Kai and Cole landed on the floor._

 _Zane and Jay kicked the glass. It smashed instantly. They landed inside._

 _Cole and Kai jumped in. They met up with the others._

 _"Yin & Yang. You save Lloyd." Zane and Cole nodded they ran off. _

_"Lightning, you get the people out of here."_

 _"I'll find the pilot!" Kai and Jay ran of in different direction. Hoping to get the best from it._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ninjago:Unexpected Emotions._

 _A/n: This note was put here after I finished this chapter. This was hard to write. I think a feel a writers block coming on. My brains going DEAD DX)_

 _Kai ran as fast as his legs would carry him._

 _"Pilot. Pilot. Pilot..." Kai said over and over._

 _Kai looked around desperately. "Where is it?!" He yelled at himself._

 _He ran towards a black door. He opened it._

 _Sitting right there was Chen. Next to him was Lloyd, with a laser gun pointed to his head._

 _Kai gasped. "Lloyd!"_

 _"Kai! Help!"_

 _At this moment the other Ninja ran in. Kai put his arm out in front of them._

 _"Hello." Chen's voice filled the room. He laughed. "I found your weakness Kai."_

 _Kai grunted._

 _Chen laughed. "It's him isn't it?"_

 _Kai scowled._

 _He laughed again. "Thought so." Chen rubbed his hands together. "Hand me your weapons."_

 _Kai frowned at Chen. He made a 'tch' sound._

 _"Come on." Chen smirked. Skylar and Thomas walked in at the moment. Thomas took over the gun. This made Kai's body boil._

 _Skylar stood by her fathers side. The robot that had the laser gun in the first place stood behind the Ninja._

 _"Pass them over!" Chen grinned more evilly._

 _Kai hesitated. "Why?"_

 _Chen grinned. "So you don't ruin the rest of my plan."_

 _Lloyd shook his head at Kai. Making Thomas grab him tighter and shove the gun closer into his head. Lloyd gulped._

 _Kai exchanged looks with the others. They shook their heads. Kai sighed. "We're thinking..."_

 _Kai looked down at his sword. Then he looked at the other one on his back.(A/n: I always think Kai as a dual-Wielder) He then looked at Zane's weapons. Then he looked at Cole's Scythe. Finally he looked at Jay's nun chucks._

 _He then diverted his angry eyes to Chen. He grunted. He then looked over at Lloyd. The look of fright that he had on his face sunk into Kai's heart._

 _"Does it hurt?" Chen teased._

 _Kai looked away from everyone. He gripped his sword tightly. He frowned again. It did hurt. It really did."No." He lied._

 _Chen could tell he was lying. "Liar."_

 _'Don't make any sudden moves...' Kai said in his head._

 _Kai looked away. He cursed to himself he took out his other sword from behind him and threw both of his swords at Chen they landed at his feet._ _Cole, Jay and Zane did the same. Lloyd gulped._

 _"Good."_

 _Skylar picked them up and threw them aside outside the window._

 _"Now Kai. You can't mess around with my machine." Chen chuckled._

 _Kai clenched his fists._

 _The robot took a step forward. Cole and Jay turned around and knocked it out._

 _Zane then froze it. The three turned back around and scowled._

 _Jay ran behind Skylar and held her down. Cole had to come help. Thomas couldn't move from where he was. "Stop or I'll order him to shoot!" Chen threatened,_

 _Kai's body engulfed in flames. He took a few steps forward. He then ran and slammed Chen into a wall. Chen's eyes widened._

 _"Dad!" Skylar struggled under the hold of the boys. Zane froze her in place. Cole and Jay watched Kai. As Zane came up with a plan._

 _"Kai. Kai. Kai. Always the brave one." Chen chuckled._

 _Kai's left eye twitched._

 _"Always trying to be the best." Chen smirked. "Always the one that is actually weak..."_

 _Kai grunted. He picked up Chen and slammed him into the floor. Chen chuckled he got up. "Is that all you've got?"_

 _Kai's flames color became more red than orange. He took a step forward. Then he took a step back. He looked at Lloyd again. His flames vanished._

 _He then smirked. "..."_

 _He walked up to Chen. He then smiled. He walked past him. He walked up to Thomas. "You're the one I need to attack..." He said to Thomas._

 _"Chen.." Thomas and Chen switched places._

 _"Yin & Yang." Kai turned to Zane and Cole. "You get our weapons back. Lightning you stay here. With me."_

 _They nodded. Cole & Zane left. _

_Jay took his place next to Kai._

 _Thomas grunted. He took the first attack. Punching Jay right in the face._

 _Jay jumped back in pain. He cursed loudly._

 _Kai jumped up and landed behind Thomas and kicked him in the back, sending his forward. Thomas jumped around and sent black orbs at Kai._

 _Kai jumped left. He jumped right. The third on hit him. Kai flinched._

 _Jay punched Thomas in the stomach. His hand stung._

 _Thomas knocked on his Stomach. "Iron Stomach vest."_

 _Kai was coming to land an attack, Thomas turned and punched him in the jaw. Kai jumped back. "AH!"_

 _Jay grunted. He ran to Kai's side. "Nothings working!"_

 _Zane came back, he threw Kai's sword which he caught. He had his weapon._

 _Cole came back with Jay and his._

 _"Jay. Stand back." Kai said. Jay did so._

 _Kai put his two swords down by his side. "Alright. Let's dance..."_

 _Kai said. He smirked._

 _Thomas laughed. "Come on pretty boy."_

 _"I take that as a compliment, but sorry I've already got someone!" Kai jumped up and landed a double slice attack on Thomas's head causing blood to ooze out._

 _Kai jumped back. He pointed his swords at Thomas again._

 _Thomas ran towards Kai. He went to land a punch, when Kai slide under his legs and then turned around and hit him on the shoulders with his swords. Thomas flinched in pain._

 _Kai scowled. "Giving up?"_

 _"Never!" Thomas turned a landed a punch, but it hit Kai's sword._

 _"You can't touch this!" Kai yelled. He used his other sword to take a hit. Thomas hurled over in pain. Jay hit him with his nun chucks. Thomas fell face first to the ground._

 _Kai the turned around. He ran to Chen with his Elemental weapon. He took a slice. It cut his face. "Let him go." He said sternly._

 _Chen laughed. He pulled the gun out of safety mode. He chuckled._

 _Kai grunted. He threw his Golden sword at the control panel, it his the self-destruct button._

 ** _3 minutes and counting._**

 _Kai scowled at Chen. He then pointed his sword at his neck. Chen began to worry. Kai pushed the sword in slightly. Chen swallowed. He dropped the gun._

 ** _2 minutes and counting._**

 _Kai cut Chen's arm with his sword. He ran and picked up his other sword. He then put them in his back sword grabbed Lloyd's wrist and ran._

 ** _1 minute and counting._**

 _The others ran close behind. A rock fell in front of them. Kai and Lloyd and the others had to jump over it._

 _Kai and Lloyd made it out. Cole and Jay not far behind._

 ** _10._**

 ** _9._**

 ** _8._**

 ** _7._**

 ** _6._**

 ** _5._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _1._**

 _Zane jumped out just as it exploded. He landed._

 _"Woah." Cole could only say._

 _"Cool guys don't look at explosions." Zane said._

 _"Did we just kill them?" Jay asked._

 _"No." Zane said. "I threw them out..."_

 _Kai huffed. "Whatever." He was acting cool at the moment, even though he wanted to hug Lloyd and never let gripped Lloyd's wrist even tighter._

 _Blood seeped from Kai's mouth. He wiped it off but it just seeped out even more._

 _Jay has a few new scars._

 _Cole surprisingly has not a single mark._

 _Zane's dirty._

 _Kai eyed down the blown up machine. "Idiot!" He yelled. Everyone stared at him. "Why'd you have to change sides! Huh? What's you problem?!"_

 _Lloyd looked over at the Machine. Skylar was standing there._

 _"I can't believe you!" Kai said. He turned around dragged Lloyd away with him._

 _"You're weak!" Skylar shouted after him. "You really are! You may be brave, but braveness can't hide your weakness forever!"_

 _Kai stopped. He turned slightly. "...I don't have time to talk to you." His jaw hurt._

* * *

 _Everyone returned._

 _Nay ran straight to Kai. "Oh my god Kai!" Nya covered her mouth with her hand._

 _Everyone watched Nya inspect her brothers jaw. "Open your mouth." Nay demanded, Kai sighed._

 _"I'm fine." Kai flinched that hurt to talk._

 _"Open!"_

 _Kai slowly opened his mouth. A pool of blood fell out. Kai jumped gasped. It ran down the lines in the floor boards._

 _"Fine huh?" Nya gave Kai a stern look._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. Nya closed his mouth._

 _Kai groaned._

 _"It's broken." Nya said. "I'll get ice."_

 _"I-Ice." Kai's face went pale._

 _"Yeah. It will help the swelling go down._

 _"I don't like cold things!" Kai managed to say. He yawned. He heard a loud click in his jaw. He yelled a curse word as loud as he could. He then shut his mouth and began screaming._

 _Everyone's_ _mouths dropped._

 _"HMIT! HMRTS!" (Translation: It hurts.) Kai screamed, Nay went and got the ice. She placed in over Kai's swollen broken Jaw. Kai shivered it was cold._

 _Lloyd shook his head. Nya took a step back. Lloyd walked in front of Kai. He cringed at his jaw. He kissed Kai on the cheek and walked off. 'That will make him feel a bit better,' he thought to himself. 'Heheh.'_

 _Kai blushed. 'Damn it Lloyd. You sneaky...' Kai said in his head._

 _Kai followed Lloyd to the bedroom. They headed off to bed._

 _(A/n: I didn't re read through this one DX So their will be many mistakes ARGH!)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _Kai sat up slowly in his bed. His Jaw is broken. It stung. He gently touched the side of his cheek. It sent a shock of pain through his jaw. He flinched._

 _He had a bruise on the side of his face now. Kai rolled his eyes. He jumped from his bed. He got changed into his Ninja suit. He looked at Lloyd's bed. He wasn't there._

 _Kai shrugged he walked into the kitchen. Everyone stared at him when he walked in. "How's your jaw?" His sister asked hastily._

 _Kai shrugged. It hurt to talk most of the time so he did his best to use signals._

 _"Shrugging doesn't help." Nay complained._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. He put his thumb down._

 _Nya sighed. "You got a nasty bruise. I'm guessing it still hurts."_

 _Kai gave her a thumbs up._

 _He could barely smile. He sat down at the table and stared at his breakfast._

 _He gulped._

 _"Kai?" Cole called his name._

 _Kai looked up._

 _"It may hurt but you have to eat..." Cole pointed out. "Just open your mouth."_

 _Kai nodded. His broken Jaw caused him to bite in a diagonal way, it also caused a lot of pain._

 _Kai played with his food._

 _He went to put it to his mouth when he tasted a metallic taste in his mouth. He frowned to himself._

 _"Kai?" Jay stared at him. "You okay?"_

 _Kai nodded. He ignored the taste. Until he felt a line of liquid drip from his mouth._

 _He moved his hand to the substance. He wiped it with one finger. He looked down at his finger, 'Blood...'_

 _Everyone stared at Kai._

 _"Uh Kai." Zane pointed to his mouth. "You're bleeding..."_

 _Kai nodded._

 _"It's a side effect of a broken Jaw. It will happen sometimes." Lloyd explained._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. More blood seeped from his mouth. It tasted horrible. Kai shook his head and stood up. He went to the sink and spat out a pool of blood. It hurt his jaw. "Eugh..." He groaned._

 _Kai spat out more blood. Everyone watched feeling sorry for their red ninja friend._

 _He flinched, his haw really hurt. "Stupid Thomas..." He managed to say before flinching in pain again._

 _Everyone heard him. He spat out more blood. It just keep coming and coming. He grunted. It was such a foul taste._

 _Jay and Cole exchanged looks. They heard Kai spit out more blood._

 _The tap ran. He washed the blood from the sink. He then sat down, he pushed his food aside and just stared at his feet. Kai hurt. A lot._

 _"I'm guessing it hurts..." Cole pointed out the obvious._

 _"No duh!" Zane exclaimed._

 _Cole stared at Zane sternly._

 _Zane smiled._

 _Cole shook his head._

 _Jay watched Kai wipe blood from the corner of his mouth again. He then looked over at Lloyd who was watching Kai from the corner of his eye. Worried._

 _Jay sighed, "Well, hope your Jaw heals soon."_

 _Kai looked up and nodded. Blood seeped from his mouth again. He frowned. Clearly feeling it's presents. He wanted to punch a wall, he was so mad at Thomas._

 _He grunted and got up. He spat out another load of blood in the sink. Kai washed the sink out. He stood by the sink leaning his back against it frowning._

 _Lloyd watched Kai. He sighed, 'Great...'_

 _Kai moved his tongue around his mouth slowly. He could still taste the blood. It was not longer flowing from his mouth. He sighed. He washed his mouth out with water._

 _He still leaned back on the sink. The open window allowed a calm breeze of wind flow through the room, the curtains on the window flowed and moved just like how Kai's hair did when the wind hit him. Kai turned his head and looked out the window. He closed his eyes at let the wind fly past him, he sighed calmly._

 _'Just relax...' He told himself in his head._

 _The wind stopped. Kai opened his eyes. He then sighed again. He gently touched his injured face. He flinched. He put his hand down. The others exchanged sad looks._

 _"What has happened to you Kai?" Nya asked._

 _"Hm...?" Kai hummed._

 _"You used to be so...calm. All the time. This is the first time in a while I've seen you so relaxed..." Nya sighed. "Ever since that..Skylar thing happened you became angry...and now look at you..."_

 _Kai sighed. He couldn't really explain it hurt. Kai coughed. Just doing that made him scream a muffled scream._

 _The others were worried. Kai turned around and let a pool of blood drip from his mouth. "I don't know...what happened to me..." Kai just about managed to say before he had to spit more blood out. Kai washed his mouth out._

 _Lloyd stood up from his chair he walked over to Kai. He looked at his bruised face, and his crooked jaw. He frowned. He watched blood seep from Kai's mouth._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Thomas did that. Didn't he?"_

 _Kai nodded._

 _Lloyd grunted in anger. "I'll get him back..."_

 _Lloyd shook his head as Kai turned around and spat out more blood and then washed out his mouth. Lloyd wanted to hug Kai, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just turned around and walked away and sat back down._

 _Kai groaned. He sat back down too._

 _"Kai. I'm sure you'll be fine." Jay said._

 _"FINE!?" Kai yelled. Kai flinched in pain. His sudden outburst caused the others to flinch. He closed his mouth shut and screamed. It hurt. It really hurt._

 _"Sorry Kai..." Jay bit his lip._

 _Kai sighed. This was going to be painful...very painful..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ninjago: Unexpected Emotions._

 _(A/n: To DarkRaindow and Kai's Girlfriend : Here are the addresses. *Hands address* Also, here are some weapons. *Hands weapons* :) Enjoy!)_

 _Kai watched in silence as the boys played video games. He turned up his music a bit louder. The boys could just about hear some of the lyrics to what Kai was listening to from the outside of his red headphones._

 _They paused the game. Kai has his eyes closed._

 _They all exchanged looks and carried on playing._

 _Kai's jaw hurt. This sucked. He couldn't even talk anymore. He tried his best not to anyway. His jaw was healing though. Kai was told that today Sensei would make him a healing tea. He hoped that he could. He really hoped._

 _Kai opened his eyes. He noticed the game was paused. He turned to the others. They were staring at him. With concerned looks._

 _"What...?" Kai asked quietly._

 _"Nothing...it's just. It's kinda different that we can't hear you talking whilst we play." Jay explained._

 _Kai shook his head. "S..." He couldn't even say sorry. He put his hand over his cheek. He flinched. It hurt._

 _He exhaled a deep breath. He moved his hand._

 _"It's okay Kai. Just careful when talking." Zane said._

 _Cole and Lloyd nodded. Jay un paused the game. They carried on playing._

 _Kai stood up. He put his phone in his red hoodie pocket._

 _He walked over to sensei. He tilted his head. As in saying. Is it done?_

 _Wu shook his head. "Not yet Kai."_

 _Kai rolled his eyes. He went and sat back down. Annoyed. 'I need it healed...' He thought._

 _Kai looked at Lloyd from the corner of his eye. He watched as was being teased by Jay. Lloyd blushed. Kai didn't hear what Jay said. Lloyd glanced over at Kai. He then blushed even harder and looked away. Jay and the others laughed._

 _Kai took off his headphones._

 _"Aw. Lloyd and Kai sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" They all sung. Except for Wu. Nya even joined in._

 _Lloyd blushed bright red. Kai blushed himself. He got butterflies._

 _Lloyd felt his heart pound. They sung the song again. Lloyd gulped. He could feel himself blushing._

 _The others laughed again. They stopped when they saw Kai's furious blushing face._

 _"Aw Kai's blushing!" Nya squealed. Kai rolled his eyes. He went to put his headphones on but Nya took them from his hand. She unplugged them from his phone and put them aside. Kai quickly paused his music._

 _"Uh-uh." Nya shook her head. "No music for you. Sensei made the tea drink it."_

 _Wu handed Kai the tea._

 _Kai put his lips over the cup. He drank some of the tea. It tasted disgusting._

 _"Like the taste?" Wu joked._

 _Kai gulped down the rest. "No..."_

 _He shook his head. He passed Wu the cup. "Ugh..."_

 _"You should be fixed soon."_

 _Kai nodded._

 _Kai took his headphones from Nya. He plugged them in. He went back to his music._

 _He closed his eyes again. He listened to Cups (When I'm gone)._

 _He tapped his foot to the song. Everyone stared at him. His Jaw was still bruised but it seemed less crooked._

 _"When I'm gone, When I'n gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere oh." Kai sung sweetly. Completely forgetting he's with other people. " When I'm gone..." Kai sung. "You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk oh..."_

 _Kai sung again. He then went silent. The song changed. He was now listening to Jar of hearts._

 _Kai looked out the window. The wind flowed past them making all their hair flow._

 _"Who do you think you are? Running around evening stars. Collecting your Jar of hearts..." Kai sung..he trailed off. He remembered that they were there. His jaw didn't hurt anymore. A massive smile appeared on his face. He turned around and smiled. "It worked!" He practically screamed._

 _"We can arrange that. Make it hurt again." A dark voice came from the shadows._

 _Everyone stood up in their place._

 _"I'm sure Kai wouldn't mind..." A feminine voice whispered._

 _The Ninja got into fighting stances. There was a laugh._

 _Thomas and Skylar walked out from the shadows._

 _Kai grunted...he remembered everything. The lies and Skylar cheating on him with Thomas and how he found out..._

 _"How would you like me to fix your jaw!" Thomas chuckled, whilst giving Kai a dirty look. Kai looked over at Skylar. She grinned._

 _"Surprise, Kai." She cooed._

 _Kai clenched his fists._

 _Lloyd stood by his side._

 _"Ha! You think you can protect him?" Thomas laughed at the green ninja._

 _Lloyd frowned._

 _"You can barley protect yourself." He chuckled._

 _Lloyd grunted. "I rather fight along side someone, than let them fight alone." Lloyd said._

 _The others nodded. Wu and Nya stood by the Ninja side._

 _Kai lit his hands of fire._

 _"Oh. Is the brave one getting angry?" Skylar teased._

 _Kai just frowned._

 _"Boo hoo." Thomas rolled his eyes. "We came here for revenge."_

 _Thomas looked at Lloyd. "And his power..."_

 _"Not if I got anything to do with it." Kai said defending Lloyd._

 _"Shut it pretty boy."_

 _Kai frowned. "No."_

 _"I'm sorry. What?" Thomas folded his arms._

 _"No. I will not shut up. How about you shut up and leave before we kick your sorry butts!" Kai exclaimed._

 _"How about I brake your jaw again!?" Thomas growled._

 _"Try me!" Kai yelled._

 _Thomas took a step forward. Skylar whispered something. "Get into his head before you attack.£_

 _"Oh Kai, Tsk Tsk." Thomas chuckled. "So pathetic. And nice singing..."_

 _Kai's eyes widened._

 _"Why don't you sing that song again...because I'm sure nobody will miss you when you're gone." Thomas smiled._

 _Kai's hands stopped flaming. He took two steps forward. "You want me to sing again?" Kai rolled his eyes. "You only used that stupid comment to get inside my head!"_

 _Thomas gulped._

 _"Well too bad!"_

 _Thomas shook his head. He towered over Kai. He lifted his fist. Kai frowned in confusion. He sent in quickly into his face._

 _Before the punch hit Kai, Lloyd stopped it by grabbing Thomas's wrist._

 _Lloyd scowled at the tall man. He twisted his wrist with one hand. He then kicked him in his soft spot, Thomas fell backwards. "Don't ever. Touch. Kai." Lloyd then said._

 _"Oof..."_

 _"Hey!" Skylar yelled._

 _"Shut it!" Zane yelled from behind the others. "We don't wanna hear it!"_

 _Skylar growled._

 _Thomas got up slowly. "Is that all you got?"_

 _Lloyd clenched his fists. He turned and punched him straight in the jaw. Thomas yelped. Lloyd then fly kicked him in the face again. Thomas yelled in pain. Skylar growled at Lloyd. "Stupid green frog."_

 _Lloyd looked down at the fallen Thomas._

 _Kai stood there shocked._

 _The others were two._

 _"You want some too?" Lloyd asked clearly annoyed._

 _Skylar growled. She shook her head. She picked up Thomas and ran out the open window._

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes and tutted. "How's your jaw doing?" He asked Kai._

 _Kai nodded. "Great! Feels so much better!"_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"And plus..." Kai gave Lloyd a mischievous smile. Kai and Lloyd stood sideways everyone could see there every move. They watched in silence waiting for Kai to finish his sentence._

 _"I can...do this now." Kai smacked his lips onto Lloyd's. Lloyd's eyes grew wide from the shock, but he closed them and kissed Kai back. Blush appearing on his face. Kai pulled away. He winked at Lloyd._

 _The others mouths dropped including Sensei's. (A/n: I just realized...I completely forgot about Garmadon...xD)_

 _Lloyd blushed even harder when Kai winked at him._

 _"Yeah...you can do that now." Lloyd said._

 _Kai smiled._

 _"Well..." Jay cleared his throat. "You two should get a room." Jay winked._

 _Kai and Lloyd's faces went completely red when they realized what he meant._

 _"Uh...Uh...JAY!" Kai exclaimed._

 _Lloyd buried his face in his hands._

 _Jay snickered._

 _"You dirty son of a gun!" Kai exclaimed._

 _Jay burst out into laughter._

 _"No, duh!" Cole and Zane said at the same time._

 _Everyone laughed._

 _Lloyd shook his head. He grabbed onto Kai's hand. Kai blushed._

 _Nya smiled at her brother. "Can I take a picture?"_

 _"No!" Lloyd and Kai yelled at the same time. Lloyd dragged Kai off to the upper deck. Cole, Zane and Jay followed quietly._

 _Kai and Lloyd went through the hatch. They leaned over the barriers looking down at the Ninjago lights._

 _Jay and the other two ninja watched._

 _Kai went up behind Lloyd and snaked his arms around his waist. Lloyd jumped. He then smiled and leaned back into Kai's chest allowing Kai to rest his head on top of his._

 _They both heard a click. They both turned around. They saw the three other Ninja with their phones out smiling._

 _They all ran off._

 _"HEY!" Lloyd yelled. He ran after them. Kai sighed. He ran after them too. Laughing as he dog piled Jay. "Gimmie that!" Jay struggled. "Nuuuu!"_

 _Everyone laughed as the ninja played around. Everyone was happy..._


End file.
